Little Jimmy
by Lita Black
Summary: Porque se parece a James, porque se parece a Sirius. Pero lo más peligroso es, que por sobretodas las cosas, él es James Sirius Potter. Serie de viñetas. #6. Venta de Besos. No pueden negarlo, lo suyo es talento puro. Nunca nadie vio mejor negocio.
1. Presentación

**Disclaimer:** Los Servicios Secretos de la Corona Inglesa me han prohibido acercarme a la Sra. Jotaká para que podamos tratar a quien le corresponde la historia; por ende el Potterverso le sigue perteneciendo a ella, y lamentablemente el pequeño Jimmy forma parte de él aunque haya propuesto declararlo patrimonio de la humanidad. Y no, Sirius me sigue perteneciendo.

Sí, estoy perdida y completamente obsesionada con James Sirius.

* * *

A nadie le sorprendió mucho la elección de los nombres.

Por eso, aquella noche tormentosa, cuando el primogénito de los Potter llegó al mundo nadie comentó nada. Nadie dijo que ese día era, casualmente, el mismo donde hace muchos años atrás James Potter besaba por primera vez a Lily Evans.

Y por supuesto, nadie se percató de que en el mismo instante en el que el pequeño lanzó un alarido memorable para demostrar que estaba vivo, Sirio se afirmaba sobre el horizonte, mostrándose tras meses de ausencia.

James Sirius Potter nacía, y que el mundo se preparase para ello.

Con el paso del tiempo, sus padres comprendieron que quizá no era la elección de nombres más correcta que podrían haber hecho, puesto que el pequeño Jimmy se tomaba muy enserio eso de llevar el nombre de dos Merodeadores, porque aún pese a sus cinco años de edad, él podía revolucionar la casa solito; y como se escucharía decir a un Harry Potter abatido a una sonriente Andrómeda, el niño estaba más que orgulloso de poder poner la casa patas para arriba en menos de diez minutos.

Poco a poco James fue recolectando información, acerca de aquellos a los que su padre había llamado una vez _Merodeadores_, su abuelo; el padre de Teddy, y el padrino de su padre. Hombres nobles y valientes según la propia definición de Harry, hombres que lucharon en la guerra contra Voldemort y dieron su vida por la tranquilidad del mundo mágico. Y James supo, que si había alguien a quién admirar en su familia (y eso que él estaba rodeado de personas que eran dignas de admiración) eran ellos.

Porque ellos le habían dado al mundo algo que no todos son capaces, les habían otorgado risas, alegría. Y a James le encantaba que la gente ría, que se divierta, que sonría y por sobre todas las cosas le encantaba observar cómo se maravillan cuando él inventa una nueva manera de romper la armonía.

Porque James se dedicaba a eso, lo decidió de muy pequeño, cuando logró que Lily sonriera después de haber estado llorando desconsoladamente durante un tiempo interminable. Claro, logró que dejara de llorar a costa de que el cabello de Albus se tornara rojo, verde, violeta, azul marino y luego desapareciera por un periodo de dos horas.

Pero Lily se había reído y había olvidado que su muñeca se había roto. Había reído y dejado de lado sus desdichas, y James decidió en ese mismo instante que el castigo que le proporcionó su madre al encontrar a Albus calvo no era un impedimento mayor para seguir ejerciendo ese nuevo don que había descubierto. Porque era glorioso ver el brillo de la alegría en los ojos de otra persona y más cuando él la había ocasionado.

Porque era un don y él no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Muchos le aseguraron que seguiría los pasos de sus tocayos. Y James se encargó de empaparse en su historia, en aprender cada una de las anécdotas que podía recolectar, para saber más de ellos, porque sin lugar a dudas aquellas personas que lograban hacer reír incluso en épocas de guerra eran héroes, y él quería ser como ellos.

Con el tiempo supo que su abuelo era una persona alegre. Extremadamente alegre, que no se venció ni cuando Lily Evans le arrebató el bate a uno de los golpeadores del equipo y se lo dio de lleno en la cabeza luego que él le propusiera salir por décima vez en la mañana; James Potter era sin lugar a dudas una persona tenaz, que conseguía lo que quería siempre, sin acobardarse aún pese a que la situación pareciera imposible a simple vista. Porque después de todo, en un futuro no muy lejano, el apellido de Lily había sido Potter. Era un hombre de convicciones, de eso el pequeño Jimmy no tenía dudas. Y él lo admiraba por eso, porque Jimmy sabía que debía admirar al hombre que murió para proteger la vida de su abuela y de su padre. Él no podría estar más agradecido por ello.

Luego estaba Sirius, el padrino de su padre. Sabía que era un hombre irresponsable, que había querido por sobre todas las cosas ser feliz. Y eso a Jimmy no sólo le parecía sumamente lógico, si no que él mismo intentaría seguir su ejemplo. Porque él quería divertirse, vivir, sentir esa sensación de adrenalina que recorre el cuerpo cuando te sientes a gusto. También aprendió que la familia no sólo es cuestión de sangre, si no que los amigos forman parte de ella. Jimmy juró que siempre protegería a sus amigos, porque él admiraba la amistad que se había profesado su abuelo con Sirius, así como admiraba la determinación de Tía Hermione y Tío Ron para seguir a su padre en la lucha contra Voldemort. Porque no sólo era una cuestión de guerra, era una cuestión de amistad. Y Jimmy pensaba valorarla más que a nada.

También estaban sus tíos, George y el fallecido Fred. Según su abuela Molly eran un par de bromistas incurables que se pasaban la vida alborotando el silencio conseguido en La Madriguera. Nada de silencio, nada de tranquilidad. Porque la vida no era para estar sentado, la vida era para moverse, para correr, saltar, reír, gritar. Y Jimmy Potter se encargaría que todos los que lo rodeaban entendieran el mensaje; quieran o no.

Pero Jimmy es mucho más que una conjunción de genes alborotadores.

Porque James Sirius, definitivamente es mucho, mucho más que las ganas de hacer reír de los gemelos, la terquedad del abuelo James y rebeldía innata de Sirius, porque no sólo es leal con sus amigos y familiares, porque además de compartir esa obsesión por saltarse las reglas y esa afinidad a meterse en problemas con muchos de esos rasgos particulares que definieron a personas que forman parte de su herencia. Jimmy es más.

Por algo es, el pequeño Jimmy y no James.

Porque James es el abuelo, el hombre que entregó su vida en protección a su familia. Y él no puede competir con eso, el nombre es demasiado pesado; denota algo, una fuerza mágica quizá, que a Jimmy le resulta insoportable de cargar.

Tampoco puede ser James Sirius, intentó durante un tiempo de su vida que la gente lo llamara así, pero por alguna extraña razón las personas se empecinaban en acordar las palabras y lo llamaban James, cosa que no quería, o peor...terminaban inventando nombres raros como Jasi o Jarius. Y para deformar un nombre como el de él, con tanta historia; que directamente lo llamaran _"cosita hermosa"_ que era igual de espantoso.

Y así lo explicaba al resto del mundo. Pero hubo una persona que no le creyó nunca.

Porque aquella primera noche que pasó en Hogwarts, luego de haber sido seleccionado a Gryffindor, salió a caminar por los pasillos a deshoras. Jimmy quería conocer el lugar, sin tanta gente yendo y viniendo. Él quería explorar, y nadie se lo iba a prohibir.

Salvo, quizá, una muy asombrada Minerva McGonagall.

-Y dígame joven Potter...¿Qué se supone que está haciendo aquí y a estas horas?- preguntó con el seño fruncido, intentando ignorar la sensación que crecía en su pecho. Porque ella ya había hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces. Pero nunca creyó volver a vivir algo tan similar.

-Exploro. El castillo es muy bonito, profesora.

Y Minerva ahoga un quejido, porque no sólo es la misma respuesta que James Potter le había dado en su primera noche de cursada. Si no que además, el niño que estaba parado frente a ella tenía la sonrisa descarada de su abuelo y la pose altiva del joven Sirius Black y no sólo eso, tenía algo más.

Algo que Minerva McGonagall no había visto en ningún chico antes.

Los ojos de James Sirius brillaban con una intensidad única, y ella que ha visto pasar miles y miles de alumnos puede reconocerla.

James Sirius Potter no sólo comparte rasgos y le hace honor a su herencia, si no que además tiene un aura única, algo que refulge en sus ojos con fuerza.

Y Minerva McGonagall sabe, en ese preciso instante, que serán unos largos siete años.

Porque el pequeño Jimmy se encargará que así sea. No el hijo de Harry ni el nieto de James.

Lo hará Jimmy. Porque eso es lo que es.

Un nuevo individuo de una nueva generación, y Minerva se siente resignada. Porque nada, absolutamente nada puede parar a ese tifón que tiene adelante y ahora le sonríe con desfachatez. Porque nada podrá interponerse entre la herencia merodeadora, y los nuevos genes que conviven en James Sirius. De eso, ella está segura, le traerá más de un dolor de cabeza. Pero sabe, valdrá la pena.

Es herencia, es obstinación.

Pero por sobretodas las cosas, eso...es él.

Porque es el legatario de los genes, porque es su decisión.

Porque es el pequeño Jimmy.

* * *

A ver, ahora es cuando me ayudan con la idea. Son series de **viñetas**, por lo que pueden **pedir cualquier cosa**. Me fue difícil hacer a Jimmy, porque me salía o muy James o muy Sirius, y mi idea es que si bien está más que orgulloso de seguir con esa herencia, és diferente a ellos. No quiero que se limite a ser, simplemente un poco de James y un poco de Sirius. Por eso, para mi es Jimmy; desde que lo leí en el epílogo, siempre fue en mi mente Little Jimmy por eso la obsesión de tratarlo así en la historia, sepan disculpar...pero es como figura en mi mente.

Aparece James P. y Jimmy P. en personajes porque como no estoy segura cuál es cuál (algunos dicen que Jimmy P. no es el pequeño Jimmy) la hago fácil y que entre en ambas categorías.

Ahora es cuando dejan los rw, para decirme que me dedique a vender medias en el subte o para lo que ustedes quieran. Pero no dejen de hacerlo, si no me deprimo; y ustedes no quieren ser los causante de mi muerte (creo).

Nos leemos en la próxima.

**Lita Black**_. Sí, Sirius, me obsesioné con Jimmy pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame. _


	2. De nuevo al Expresso

**Disclaimer:** Realmente quise conseguir una reunión para entablar conversación con la Sra. Jotaká para discutir a quien le pertenece la historia. Pero parece ser que está ocupada. Quiero creerle. No, Nada de todo esto me pertenece. Bueno, en realidad si. Porque ella lo prefiere y encuentra más interesante a Albus, por ende el pequeño Jimmy me pertenece. y Sirius también, me vendió su alma a cambio de unas tortitas de chocolate. No pienso devolvérsela.

Antes de dejarlos leer les agradezco los rw y las alertas y les comento que en esta viñeta se conocerá como irá la historia. Se presentarán, por supuesto, a los amigos del pequeño - no tan pequeño- Jimmy.

* * *

Corre por el pasillo del tren; no esquiva a las personas, ellas lo esquivan a él.

Siempre es así. Él hace, el resto contempla. Pero hoy no tiene importancia. No hoy, porque es 1º de Septiembre, y si bien debería estar enojado por perder sus preciadas vacaciones, no lo está.

Porque es 1º de Septiembre. Y eso significa volver a Hogwarts. Significa volver a estar con sus amigos.

Y Jimmy corre porque es su estilo, siempre a las apuradas, a los tropezones, con una energía que fluye desde los más profundo de su ser. Corre, pero no tiene que hacerlo, porque sus amigos estarán ahí, como los seis años anteriores.

-0-0-0-

Se permite un momento bajar la guardia y observar lo maravilloso que es el interior del Expreso de Hogwarts. Ha estado esperando este momento durante los once años que lleva de vida, y ahora que ya está allí no puede evitar sonreír; siente la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, siente el vértigo de la expectativa, se siente bien.

Algunas personas lo observan, y no puede culparlas. Lo han visto en la estación junto a sus padres y para desgracia de él, se parece demasiado a su padre como para obviar las diferencias, aunque por suerte no tiene los ojos verdes como Albus.

Sabe que será un largo día, sabe que tendrá que demostrar que no es sólo el hijo del famoso Harry Potter, que es algo más que eso, mucho más.

James Sirius Potter lo sabe, y piensa demostrárselo a todo el mundo.

Camina distraído sin fijarse en su alrededor, algo raro en él, que es siempre el que lleva los sentidos alerta. Absorto en sus pensamientos no se percata de que de seguir caminando con la vista baja podría llevarse a alguien por delante.

Cuando logra advertir que el tren no está vacío a su disposición ya es demasiado tarde y se ha dado de frente con un chico, que ahora lo mira fijo y parece dispuesto a golpearlo.

-¿Eres extranjero y en tu país llevarte a alguien por delante es la manera de decir "me agradas" o simplemente eres un idiota que no mira por donde camina?

James entrecerró los ojos, no le agradaba que lo trataran como idiota, generalmente él trataba así a las personas, no ellas a él.

-Oh lo siento, su majestad. Este pobre plebeyo iba caminando distraído. ¿Por qué demonios no me esquivaste?- le contesta ácidamente, como para que quede claro que no es ningún estúpido.

El chico, que no parecía ser mucho mayor que él, de cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos chocolate lo observaba con una mirada demasiado socarrona para su gusto.

-Theo Windsor. Primer año.

-James Sirius Potter. Primer año

-¿Es necesario que digas todo tu nombre?

-Me gusta mi nombre.

-Oh claro, y luego soy yo el de la nobleza. Engreído.

Por una milésima de segundo Jimmy cree que debería hechizarlo, o golpearlo en la nariz. Ese idiota ha osado de insultarlo, y luego se ha reído en su cara y por si fuese poco le ha criticado su presentación. Él se presenta así; porque no es James, no es Sirius: es James Sirius, los dos juntos. Y luego, cuando esa milésima de segundo pasa, se da cuenta que a ese idiota que tiene frente no le ha importado que sea un Potter, que no lo ha tratado como si fuese el mismísimo Merlín (por cierto, realmente es mejor que el mismísimo Merlín) y que parece divertirse con la situación más que enfadado, entonces se hecha a reír.

Theo lo mira confundido y luego con una mueca comenta:

-Estás loco.

-Eso dicen.

-Genial, he encontrado al loco del tren. Amy me está esperando. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro.

James lo siguió por el pasillo del tren, decidido a comentar que no tenía idea quien demonios era Amy.

Theo lo condujo hasta un compartimiento que estaba habitado por una niña que seguramente tenía la misma edad que él, tenía unos ojos verdes chispeantes y la cabellera castaña que parecía brillar con el reflejo de la ventana. La niña le sonrió ampliamente, como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

-James. Ella es Amy. Es una amiga de la infancia.

-En realidad nuestras familias son amigas, nos conocemos desde siempre, vivimos en el mismo barrio. Mi hermano Luke que está cursando séptimo año en Ravenclaw es el mejor amigo de Jack, el hermano de Theo, que también está en séptimo año, salvo que es de Hufflepuff. Yo estoy por entrar a primer año, no veo la hora de saber a que casa voy a pertenecer. Tengo la misma edad de Theo, juntos esperamos esto hace años, de hecho prácticamente con Theo hemos hecho la vida juntos, nuestras casas quedan a una cuadra de distancia, también tengo una hermanita pequeña, tiene nueve años, se llama Angie. Tú ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿familia? ¿conoces a alguien? ¿Eres primer año? ¿A qué casa perteneces? ¿A qué casa quieres pertenecer? ¿Tus padres son muggles? Mis padres son magos, mis abuelos también pero los padres de mis abuelos no lo son. Theo tiene abuelos muggles que nos regalan dulces para las vacaciones, son divinos. ¿Tus abuelos?...

-Amy, cariño...déjalo procesar la información. No hace falta que le cuentes todo nuestro expediente familiar.

James agradeció en silencio que Theo la interrumpiera, porque no sólo se había perdido en la primera línea, si no que además estaba asombrado al descubrir que alguien podía decir más cantidad de palabras que su prima Victorie cuando hablaba con tía Fleur sobre la nueva temporada de túnicas y zapatos.

Luego, entre los dulces que adquirieron con la señora del carrito, James se presentó con ellos y le comentó cosas de su vida, Amy tampoco parecía fascinada por el hecho de que era un Potter, parecía mucho más animada en que le contara como había cambiado el cabello de Albus a los siete años.

De pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció en ella una chica que los miró como observándolos y luego comentó:

-Aquí hay lugar Samantha. Puedes quedarte aquí si gustas.

Tras ella, apareció una figura más chica, oculta tras la espalda de la primera.

-Está bien, puedes irte. – Cuando la figura mayor se alejaba, meneando su cabellera clara, la más pequeña comentó con veneno en la voz-. No te molestaré más, hermana.

Samantha, por lo menos habían deducido que se llamaba así, se volteó hacia ellos con la mirada fría e impenetrable.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. Mi hermana estaba dichosa por largarse de mí.- y con paso decidido como una reina, se dirigió hacia la puerta decidida a marcharse.

-Espera! – Amy la miraba con una gran sonrisa.- Si no tienes donde ir puedes quedarte aquí. Ellos son Theo y James, mi nombre es Amy, con Theo nos conocemos desde...

-Te llamas Samantha, ¿Cierto? – interrumpió James con la ligera sospecha de que la chica que tenía parado frente a él, que parecía sorprendida porque le pidieran quedarse, no estaba en condiciones de escuchar uno de los monólogos interminables de Amy.

-Sí. Ehh..

Samantha observó el compartimiento, como decidiendo si quedarse allí o salir corriendo.

-¿Te puedo decir Sammy? Odio los nombres largos. Theodore por ejemplo, por eso lo llamo Theo.

-Ehh...claro. Generalmente me llaman Samantha, pero creo que me agrada el Sammy. Creo- respondió claramente sorprendida por el ataque de amabilidad.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en confesiones, me llaman Jimmy.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si.

-Me gusta la actitud del chico.

-Theo, cállate.

-Pero...

-Que te calles.- Repitió Amy

-¿Siempre son así?- le preguntó Samantha en un murmullo a James

-No sé, los acabo de conocer.

-Quizá sería bueno que nos vayamos de aquí.-propuso.

-Dejen de murmurar ustedes dos.

-Jimmy ¿quedan más ranas de chocolate?

-Aquí hay una Amy.

-Gracias Theo.

-0-0-0-

Pero ahora habían pasado siete años desde entonces. Ya no eran cuatro entrantes a primer año desesperados por saber a que casa pertenecerían. Ahora eran cuatro orgullosos leones que cursaban el último año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y James, que sigue corriendo para llegar junto a ellos no sabe como habría sido soportar todo el colegio sin esos tres a los que llama amigos.

Porque Theo es el mejor, es prácticamente como un hermano. No es como Albus, que es al que tiene que torturar por deber divino, todos los hermanos mayores torturan a los menores, él no lo inventó sólo acata las órdenes ancestrales. No, Theo es diferente, es otro tipo de hermano. Theo está y estará siempre, Jimmy lo sabe. Porque es Theo el que le guarda comida cuando se queda practicando Quidditch hasta tarde, porque es Theo el que lo cubre cuando falta a las clases o se queda dormido en ellas. Es también, el que conoció a sus padres cuando los mandaron a citar por haber animado a las armaduras a que se tomaran unas vacaciones dejando al castillo desprovisto de defensa. Theo comparte además, su gusto por alborotar el castillo, por desvelarse de noche y salir a recorrerlo, como la afición a saltarse las reglas. Son un equipo imparable, hasta McGonagall ha tenido que admitirlo. Porque Jimmy piensa y ejecuta, pero Theo perfecciona, porque como suele comentar Albus: "Tu amigo es cínico, James. Es realmente cínico." Y James lo sabe, Theo tiene un humor que hay que entenderlo y lo hace diferente del resto de la gente, por eso es un dúo explosivo, uno es pura energía, el otro la canaliza y la hace estallar en el peor momento. Los cimientos de Hogwarts tiemblan bajo su perfección. James lo sabe, Theo lo sabe. Por algo son mejores amigos.

También está Amy, por supuesto, que aunque tienda a hablar sin parar, James la adora. La adora tanto como puede llegar a querer a una persona. Amy es intrépida, alegre y siempre dispuesta a sembrar el caos. James tiene la teoría de que Amy logra apabullar a la gente con su charla y así logra conseguir esos datos. Porque Amy siempre consigue información confidencial sobre las personas, por eso logran realizar las bromas impensadas para todos aquellos que no han sufrido a los Merodeadores en carne propia. Amy es bonita y suele conseguir lo que quiere, pero por sobre todas las cosas ella es...explosiva. Merlín sabe que no puede quedarse quieta ni medio minuto, siempre está en movimiento o hablando, inventando futuros caos o contándoles algún rumor. James la admira por eso, ama a la gente que siempre está dispuesta a divertirse, o a escaparse a Hogsmeade en plena noche. Cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no hay nadie que logre apaciguarla, salvo quizá...con excepción de Theo y, a veces, del mismo James.

Y por último está Samantha, James suele burlarse de ella diciendo que es la pacificad en persona, y que aún no entiende como es que es amiga de ellos tres, porque mientras Amy, Theo y él son la adrenalina personificada, Samantha es todo lo contrario. Es tranquila y suele guardarse todas las opiniones que le generan el resto de los mortales, por eso no omite comentario cuando llega Amy con un nuevo rumor aunque los cuatro saben que los ama y que espera a saber el último secreto. No suele participar en las bromas, aunque jamás se queda afuera, lo de ella es ser el espectador en primera fila, y James sabe que participaría si se lo pidieran expresamente, pero nunca nadie ha querido meterla en ese compromiso. Es fría y suele guardarse todo para ella, pero daría todo por sus amigos, y eso es algo que no necesitan probarlo con palabras. Quizá, por ser tan diferente a Amy, que puede defenderse de todo y todos (aunque Theo y James siempre estén pendientes a que no le suceda nada a sus amigas), es que James suele tener menos trato, no quiere decir que no la quiera, es su amiga. Pero no es Amy, con la que tiene la suficiente confianza como para convencerla de entrar al despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones y cambiarle ese horrible sombrero por uno más a la moda.

Y ahora está próximo a volver a verlos, a disfrutar su último año juntos. Por eso corre, por inercia, porque es su manera y porque quiere llegar y verlos.

Abre la puerta, del compartimiento de siempre, el mismo donde se conocieron. Sí, el mismo. Porque a ningún otro mortal se le ocurriría sentarse allí, es la tradición. Ellos cuatro y su compartimiento. Incluso Samantha ha llegado a defenderlo y a pedir, muy amablemente, que se retiren del lugar.

-Oh! pequeño Jimmy, no tenías que correr. Sólo has estado separado de mi por dos días- le sonríe Theo con esa cara de ángel endemoniado.

-No corro por ti, idiota.

-Siempre tan dulce nuestro Jimmy.

Pero James no le contesta porque tiene a Amy colgada del cuello, dándole uno de esos abrazos asfixiantes. Él le sonríe y la abraza por la espalda mientras le comenta que el sur de Francia la ha bronceado la piel y ella está por comenzar un monólogo de lo mucho que le gustó el lugar pero cambia de opinión y les dice que los extrañó a todos, que no debería haberse ido tanto tiempo. Claro, ninguno de los presente acota que sólo se fue tres semanas, que habían pasado todo el verano juntos.

James gira y la ve a Sammy, se acerca y le remueve el cabello como hace siempre. Eso que ella tanto odia y a él tanto le gusta. La chica hace una mueca con la cara y lo fulmina con los ojos color acero, y Jimmy ríe porque ninguna mujer debería poder matar con la mirada como lo hace Samantha, debería estar prohibido.

-Llegas tarde, Potter.- le comenta Theo en una imitación perfecta de McGonagall.

-Fue culpa de Lily que nunca sabe que ponerse.- se justifica James.- y de Albus que da mil vueltas pensando que se olvidó algún libro.

-Oh! Claro, el que no te despegues de las sábanas no tiene nada que ver – le retruca Samantha con esa sonrisa endemoniada que tan bien le sale.

-No, no tiene nada que ver, yo soy un angelito siempre listo. Es mi familia la que no me deja despegar las alas. – y mientras le revuelve el cabello nuevamente, para fastidio de Sammy escucha el comentario de Theo.

-Lo que faltaría es que despegaras tus alas, si ya con tu ego no caben en tu casa, imagina si despega las alas.

Entonces se deja caer en el asiento y le arroja una rana de chocolate a Amy y otra a Sammy. Ambas la atrapan al vuelo, como sabiendo que iba a hacerlo.

Theo se queja, diciendo que las prefiere a ellas. James le contesta que no sea niña, Amy habla con la boca llena de chocolate sobre lo mucho que ama esas ranas y Sammy le agradece con una sonrisa.

Cualquiera diría que es algo común, un amigo regalando chocolate. Pero no para ellos cuatro. Para ellos, es la tradición, vienen haciendo eso desde segundo año, cuando James entró con ranas de chocolate por primera vez; desde ese entonces se ha repetido en tercero, cuarto, quinto y sexto.

Séptimo no iba a ser la excepción. Porque es como una cábala. Y ninguno va a romperla.

Jimmy observa por la ventana. El paisaje aún no ha cambiado, les quedan unas largas horas por delante.

Pero a ninguno le importa. Que más da, si tienen dulces y están los tres juntos.

Amy y James fastidiando a Theo.

Theo que se defiende bastante bien solito, pero que cuando la discusión cae monótona intercede Samantha, con esos comentarios sarcásticos que hacen que Jimmy le conteste.

Amy que defiende a su mejor amiga y ataca a James.

James que le dice a Theo que Amy lo hirió y este al grito de: "Ninguna mujer lastima a mi mejor amigo" conjura un almohadón y se lo revolea por la cabeza.

Pero las chicas ya están preparadas y responden a los ataques. Amy a los gritos como si dirigiera a un batallón de soldados, Sammy callada con la puntería intachable.

Entonces Theo decide que Amy es demasiado hiperactiva para ocuparse de ella y toma a Samantha y le da un almohadón de lleno en la cara.

Entonces Sammy mira al almohadón y suspira con falsa tristeza:

-Oh Theo! Me has despeinado, una dama nunca debe estar despeinada.

Y James se gira hacia su mejor amigo: "Nadie, salvo yo, tiene derecho a despeinar a Samantha." Y le arroja un almohadón. Y Amy, que ha estado como cinco minutos inactiva, le dice a James que no puede tratar así a su amigo, que es la única que tiene derecho a lastimarlo.

Y la guerra se reanuda.

Como siempre.

Porque son ellos.

Y Hogwarts les espera, pero antes se divierten en el compartimiento.

El de siempre.

Porque es, prácticamente, de ellos.

* * *

Puff. Eso es todo, no pueden quejarse, la viñeta es mucho más larga que la primera. Por ende, quiero más rw!

Bueno, no era una amenza, era un recordatorio de que si ustedes me dejan rw yo escribo más rápido. Cheryl puede darle crédito a mis palabras ya que es la que me ve escribir en clase y no prestarle atención al profesor.

Como ven, se introducieron nuevos personajes. Quiero que me digan que piensas con ellos, les contestaré los rw con cualquier pregunta, como contesté los primero.

Nos leemos en la próxima. Espero que sea pronto.

Si dejan un rw, el hombre de la bolsa no se los llevará.

**Lita Black.** _Realmente creo que estoy más que obsesionada con el pequeño Jimmy._


	3. Mapa

**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia, no tengo billones de euros en mi cuenta bancaria y definitivamente jamás sería capaz de encortinar a alguien tan precioso como Sirius Black. Eso demuestra, señor Juez que no soy la Sra. Jotaká por ende nada de esto me pertenece, por lo que no gano dinero con esto y lo hago sin fines de lucro. De hecho, lo único que consigo con todo esto es dejar de prestar atención en clase. Así que ya ve, Señor Juez. Se ha equivocado de persona.

Realmente necesitaba escribir un poco sobre los Merodeadores, ya saben. Para no perder la costumbre. Y como es James Sirius, definitivamente ellos debían aparecer.

* * *

_Cuatro jóvenes se encontraban inclinados sobre un trozo de pergamino. El más pequeño de los cuatro lo miraba con admiración, como si no pudiese ser obra suya; el de su izquierda, con rostro cansado y un deje de culpabilidad en sus ojos lo observaba maravillado, en cambio el muchacho de enfrente tenía en su mirada un aire paternal, como el padre primerizo que ve por primera vez a su heredero. El último tan solo lo contemplaba solemne, como quién presencia un acto importante._

_-No puedo creerlo_

_-Es realmente imposible_

_-Esto debe de ser la mayor locura que hicimos._

_-Somos geniales. Bueno, yo más que ustedes. Pero geniales al fin._

_Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Sirius Black realmente no creían lo que tenían frente a sus ojos. _

_-Creo que jamás he estado tan orgulloso de mi mismo como en este momento._

_-Yo tampoco- Tres pares de ojos se clavaron sobre el muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos grises- Está bien, generalmente estoy orgulloso de lo que hago, pero esto supera las expectativas. _

_-No sé si estará en buenas manos..._

_-Pero si sólo lo usaremos nosotros, Moony- le recuerda sutilmente Peter._

_-Por eso mismo_

_-Oye tú niño de biblioteca, que participaste en esto ¿Sabes? Y a mi no me salgas con el discursito de niño aplicado que bien sé yo que..._

_-Remus tiene razón, Pad._

_Silencio. Silencio incómodo. Silencio de una persona que piensa cuándo fue que su hermano perdió la cordura –poca cordura- que le quedaba._

_-Qué demon..._

_-No, idiota. No. No sobre nosotros. Pero alguien puede tomar el mapa. Tendríamos que poner alguna contraseña._

_-Bien pensado James –alabó Peter._

_-Bueno chicos, ¿cómo le ponemos?_

_-Ya sé! Ya sé! Sirius_

_-Bromeas, ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Por qué? Si mi nombre es maravilloso._

_-No le pondremos tu nombre y es mi última palabra como que me llamo Remus J. Lupin._

_-Mmm siempre me pregunté por qué mencionas las J-preguntó James_

_-Porque es la inicial de mi segundo nombre.._

_- ¿__Enserio? No me digas! Y yo que pensaba que era algún tipo de contraseña secreta. Moony, ya sabemos que es la inicial de tu segundo nombre. Generalmente va ahí, detrás del primer nombre y antes del apellido. Pero yo no ando por la vida diciendo: ¿Saben? me llamo Sirius O. Black._

_-Volviendo al tema de las contraseñas. Tiene que ser algo que sea difícil de adivinar. Tiene que tener lógica.- retoma Peter antes que Remus acote algo contra Sirius y sea imposible continuar con el tema._

_-Tiene que identificarnos._

_-Y sólo se podrá sacar si esa persona es como nosotros._

_-Dudo que haya alguien en el castillo tan guapo como yo..._

_-Padfoot!_

_-Está bien, está bien. Me callo. Tiene que ser perfecta_

_Se quedaron pensando un par de segundos hasta que los cuatro hablaron al unísono:_

_- ¿Ideas?_

_-Estoy pensando Moony, estoy pensando. Y ¿si le ponemos el nombre de mi Shampoo?_

_-Cambias de Shampoo cada mes, Sirius- le recordó James_

_- Severus Snape!- Peter jamás temió su muerte como en aquel instante. Un par de ojos miel lo miraban asombrados, los avellanas y grises parecían querer matarlo._

_-Muy bien Peter. Como ves estoy respirando tranquilamente, así que explícame..._

_-...__por qué demonios..._

_-...habríamos de ponerle..._

_-...al mapa que con tanto esfuerzo confeccionamos..._

_-...el nombre de aquel ser..._

_-...repugnante..._

_-...de cabello grasiento y nariz grande..._

_-...que odiamos y recalcamos la palabra odiamos..._

_-...y aborrecemos..._

_-y él los aborrece a ustedes, lo siento Pad, Prongs. Era la verdad- comentó Remus por primera vez desde la propuesta de Peter._

_-Volviendo. Dónde estábamos?- le pregunta James a Sirius._

_-En aborrecemos. _

_-Cierto...que aborrecemos y querríamos ver muerto. Entonces, Padfoot, me ayudas?_

_-Sí. _

_-ENTONCES POR QUÉ DEMONIOS PONDRÍAMOS SU NOMBRE COMO CONTRASEÑA!_

_-Chicos, no le griten a Peter, creo que acaba de morir de la impresión._

_-Es que...ehh...Prongs, Padfoot ¿podrían dejar de mirarme así? Bueno, es que yo..pensé que a nadie se le ocurriría que esa sería la contraseña._

_-Por supuesto que no. ¿A quién le gusta pronunciar su nombre?_

_- ¿A su madre? Ella se lo puso_

_-Pues tiene mal gusto._

_-No, no usaremos ese nombre y es mi última palabra como que me llamo Sirius O. Black. Lo Juro- dijo poniéndose la mano teatralmente. _

_- ¿Entonces?_

_-Prongs, ¿alguna idea? _

_-No, Pad_

_-Pero se supone que eres inteligente. Llevas anteojos!_

_James Potter ni intenta entender la mente retorcida de su mejor amigo. Pero no logra evitar el comentario:_

_- Las gafas son para que las chicas piensen que soy un intelectual. El que cumple esa función en el grupo es Remus, aunque no entiendo por qué de él piensan que es un tierno y de nosotros dos, unos mujeriegos._

_Sirius parece reconsiderarlo, aunque a los dos segundos, quizá por declarar una causa perdida el tema de las mujeres, se gira hacia Remus y pregunta:_

_-Bien. Moony, tu turno de demostrar por qué eres el intelectual._

_-Porque al lado de tú, Prongs y Wormtail, cualquiera es inteligente._

_-Muérete. Pero antes piensa la contraseña. _

_-No lo sé. No se me ocurre. ¿Chocolate amargo?_

_Los cuatro se miran desconcertados, es raro que no se les ocurra algo. Quizá sea por la emoción del momento. _

_-No pienso moverme de aquí hasta encontrar la maldita contraseña, lo juro.- exclama Sirius Black, como es su estilo. Definitivo, sin lugar a dudas._

_-Deja de jurar- lo regaña Remus._

_- ¿Por qué? Yo juro todo lo que quiero. _

_-Porque vives diciendo "yo juro esto, yo juro aquello". No puedes ir por la vida pensando en que todo es tan determinante.- le retruca el primero._

_-Si puedo –contraataca- puedo jurar que amaré los pastelillos de chocolate y nuez por el resto de mi vida. Estoy seguro de eso. _

_-Lo juras ¿No es cierto, Pad?- le pregunta James, con la mirada ligeramente sospechosa._

_-Sí lo juro._

_-Solemnemente-acota Remus, más que nada para fastidiar a los otros dos, ya que sabe que odian la formalidad._

_-No puede ser solemne, Remus. Ellos nunca tienen intenciones solemnes- le sigue el juego Peter._

_Entonces James y Sirius se miran, y Remus siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda. Porque cuando James y Sirius se miran de esa manera es porque definitivamente nada bueno puede venir. Peter también lo siente, es imposible estar en la misma habitación que ellos dos y no saberlo, no presentir lo que se avecina._

_-Entonces- recapitula James- Tenemos en claro que juramos, que somos solemnes y que nuestras intenciones no lo son._

_-No, nuestras intenciones no son buenas- le contesta Peter en un murmullo._

_-Exacto!- se exalta Sirius, con la sonrisa más grande que ha esbozado en mucho tiempo, esa que tiene un tinte macabro.- Juramos que este mapa jamás será utilizado honorablemente._

_-Porque nuestras intenciones jamás serán honorables- le sigue James, mirando el mapa con verdadero orgullo paternal._

_Entonces Remus se entusiasma, y comenta con agrado:_

_-Juramos Solemnemente- sonríe- sí, solemnemente._

_- Qué juramos chicos?- pregunta más que emocionado Peter, ahora con la certeza de que eso que están esperando ya está por llegar._

_Entonces James y Sirius se vuelven a mirar y contestan al unísono_

_-Juramos –pausa, dirigen su mirada a Remus- Solemnemente que- ahora miran a Peter- nuestras intenciones no son buenas._

_- Juramos solemnemente que nuestras intenciones no son buenas.- repiten a coro los otros dos._

_Y luego se miran los cuatro, con una promesa en los ojos, con la adrenalina recorriéndole todos los centímetros del cuerpo y con el orgullo a flor de piel. Entonces cada uno pronuncia la promesa en voz alta, sellando el pacto._

_-Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

James Sirius Potter tiene catorce años, está escondido en el hueco más oscuro detrás de la escalera que da frente a la biblioteca. Es medianoche, la mejor hora del día a su criterio, donde todos duermen, donde nadie escucha, donde sólo está él y lo desconocido. Intenta no hacer ruido, un paso, otro y luego el final. Llega hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y entra con sigilo. Se abre paso hasta el escritorio de su padre, frente a la ventana, toda la habitación está a oscuras y él no puede evitar recordar una de esas historias donde el asesino aparece por detrás, sorprendiendo a todos. Pero está más que tranquilo, al fin y al cabo es él el que está realizando la tarea ilícita.

Que tampoco es tan ilícita.

Porque, después de todo, era miembro de la familia y lo que guardara su padre en los cajones de su escritorio estaba dentro del mobiliario de la casa, por ende también le pertenecía a él. Le gustaba pensarlo de esa manera, así se sentía bastante tranquilo con su conciencia.

Una vez que comprueba que nadie lo haya escuchado, respira aliviado y se dirige a hacer su trabajo. Debería sentirse culpable, pero la culpa es algo que definitivamente no va con él, tampoco el remordimiento ni el arrepentimiento ni la pesadumbre ni nada que se le asemeje.

Pero deja de divagar y se concentra en su trabajo, tampoco quiere que la mañana lo sorprenda allí.

Sabe que hay algo entre esas cuatro paredes que lo está esperando y es su deber encontrarlo. Lleva tiempo esperando este encuentro, lo sabe y sin embargo hasta el día de hoy no ha logrado concretar la cita.

Lleva esperando este encuentro desde aquel día, en Navidad, cuando escuchó a Teddy.

-La abuela me regaló un diario que era de papá, padrino. Ya casi termino de leerlo.

- ¿Un diario de Remus? No sabía que llevara uno.- Harry miraba con atención a su sobrino mientras el pequeño James, de diez años, jugaba con su nuevo Set de Quidditch para mesa.- ¿Dice muchas cosas?

- No, padrino. No dice mucho – Teddy interpreta la expectación de Harry, de saber más acerca del pasado- En realidad más que un diario parece un anotador de cosas, son hechos sueltos a los que no les encuentro mucho sentido.

- Quizá yo entienda algo, Teddy. No sé muchas cosas de la época de joven de tu padre, pero quizá con lo que sé del mío podamos armar algo.

-Quizá-corrobora Teddy, pensante- Aunque no creo. Algunas cosas son conocidas por todos. James Potter y Sirius Black parecían alborotadores sumamente responsables en mantener esa labor al día.

Entonces Jimmy por primera vez en la charla levanta la cabeza y mira con atención al ahijado de su padre. Harry lo nota y ve el orgullo brillando en los ojos de su primogénito.

-Sí, eso lo sabemos todos.- suspira cansado, colocándose en el papel de padre responsable y olvidándose de sus tiempos en el colegio.

-Eran geniales – intercede el pequeño Jimmy

-Concuerdo con Jimmy.- Teddy también le es leal a la herencia. – pero hay cosas que no entiendo, parecen como si mantuvieran un código entre ellos.

- ¿Entre los Merodeadores?- pregunta Jimmy, dándole a la última palabra un deje de orgullo.

-Sí. En el diario, mi padre habla de un mapa. Dice que el mapa les está causando más problemas que de costumbre, que Peter no presta atención en clase para pensar que hacer con él, que James directamente no duerme por las noches inventándole usos y que Sirius está mucho menos controlable que de costumbre.

- ¿Mapa? Eso es raro- dice Jimmy torciendo la boca, en un claro gesto de concentración.

-Padrino, ¿Tú sabes algo?

-De un mapa, no. Claro que no sé nada. Del único mapa que tengo conciencia es el del tesoro del cuento que Lily me hace contarle todas las noches.

Teddy parece conforme con la respuesta, pero Jimmy no; mira a su padre fijamente y lo examina. Su padre miente, no puede probarlo pero el latir de su corazón lo afirma. Harry le devuelve la mirada a su hijo y es conciente del examen al que está siendo sometido.

Entonces Jimmy sonríe con los ojos rebalsando alegría y Harry sabe que pasará un largo tiempo para que se olvide del dichoso asunto.

Porque es James Sirius Potter, y nadie con semejante herencia en los nombres olvidará jamás la tentación de un mapa que avecina lo prohibido, o lo suficientemente vedado para que su padre quiera ocultarlo. Entonces Jimmy vuelve a sonreír.

Pero olvidó el asunto al tiempo, después de meses de intentar sonsacarle información a su padre, después de intentos y miles de intentos de teorías, después de estrujarse la cabeza para saber a que se refería, después de todo no pudo saber que era. Entonces lo olvidó momentáneamente, lo dejó para más adelante. Jimmy sabía que a veces había que esperar para lograr el resultado.

El asunto volvió a sonarle en la cabeza cuando entró a Hogwarts por primera vez y a los dos días ya estaba en el despacho de McGonagall siendo amonestado por vagar sospechosamente.

-No puede retarme por estar parado en un pasillo, profesora!

-Lo reto porque sé que trama algo señor Potter, era muy sospechoso que se encontrara en ese pasillo tranquilamente.

- ¿Y por qué habría de ser sospechoso? - y eso es punto para Jimmy. McGonagall había quedado sin habla, pero el cuadro de detrás no lo había hecho.

- ¿Sabes, Minerva? Creo que el joven James dice la verdad.- intervino un sonriente Albus Dumbledore.

-Gracias, profesor. No entiendo de qué se me acusa todavía, que yo sepa detenerme en un pasillo no va contra las reglas.

-De lo que se te acusa James – contestó amablemente el cuadro- es de portar con la herencia que portas. La sangre Merodeadora no será fácil de vencer.

Entonces James se marchó del despacho con la seguridad de que había algo en ese pasillo. Tardó dos días más en encontrar el primer pasadizo. Y las palabras 'merodeadores' 'mapa' y 'pasadizo' resonaron en su cabeza.

Pero tampoco pudo encontrar coherencia entre sus ideas y la vorágine del primer curso fue dejándolo atrás, los castigos junto a Theo, las expediciones secretas, todo.

Pero llegó el día donde debería entrar a tercer año, y su hermana Lily a primer curso.

Se encontraban en el andén, frente al Expresso y como todos los años se despedían de sus padres. Lily y Hugo estaban más que nerviosos respecto a su primer día de clases y no paraban de hablar de las mil cosas que harían al llegar. Albus y Rose intentaban calmarlos.

James, en cambio se mantenía alerta por si veía a alguno de sus amigos.

Las chicas de séptimo curso pasaron frente a ellos sin dejar de murmurar cosas entre ellas.

-En nuestra época no llevaban la falda tan corta- comentó Ron frunciendo un poco el ceño y mirando seriamente a Rose, que sin estar enterada de nada seguía charlando con Albus.

-Faltan años para que Rose esté en séptimo, Ron.

-Yo que tu controlaría desde ahora. Conservas el mapa, ¿cierto? Podríamos utilizarlo.

Y mientras Harry calmaba a un Ron histérico, Jimmy sintió su corazón pararse y volver a latir con mucha más fuerza que la acostumbrada.

Theo llegó junto a él en ese momento para alejarlo de cualquier reacción sospechosa que pudiera notar su padre, y despidiéndose de todos se adentró al tren junto a su amigo.

Y ahora estaba allí, de nuevo en casa, en el último día de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Se ha pasado el primer semestre de clases dándole vueltas al asunto y está orgulloso de haber llegado a esta conclusión.

Hay un mapa, así de sencillo.

Un mapa creado por los Merodeadores.

Y si su padre lo tenía, seguramente estaría allí.

Así que se dirige a la estantería y se saltea todos los libros que suele leer Albus, también lo de Artes Oscuras que utiliza su padre para el trabajo y los de cuentos que eran de Lily. Se pregunta mentalmente dónde podría su padre haber ocultado algo así. ¿Cuál es el lugar donde ninguno de sus hijos accedería?

Oh no, no podía ser tan fácil.

Dirige sus pasos hacia el escritorio y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido abre lentamente cada uno de sus cajones.

Del último extrae una caja y con cuidado esta vez de no romper nada abre la tapa.

Dentro está el álbum de casamiento de sus padres y un par de fotografías anteriores a su nacimiento, también había astillas de lo que alguna vez había sido una escoba –Jimmy frunció el ceño pensando en como alguien podía haber dejado una escoba así-, estaban guardadas cuidadosamente todas las cartas que le anunciaban el regreso a Hogwarts, y finalmente un pequeño monedero de un color bastante feo si le preguntan a él. Observa los objetos con detenimiento y no reconoce nada fuera de sitio o algo que sea sospechoso.

Pero el corazón sigue latiéndole fuerte y una especie de mandato desconocido lo obliga a quedarse allí, con la expectación flotando en el aire y la punzada de certeza que le recorría por las venas. Algo allí era de él, algo que estaba esperando ser rescatado para volver a ver la luz.

-Vamos, vamos – susurró impaciente-. ¿Dónde estás? Ven a mí.

Pero nada ocurre y Jimmy puede sentir el tic tac del reloj. Se está impacientando, lo sabe. Pero no pasa nada y estaba tan seguro que esta vez iba a pasar algo que no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Comenzó a dejar los objetos en su lugar cuando un rayo de luna iluminó la caja que los guardaba posándose sobre el monedero. Entonces James lo toma con las manos y siente que algo se remueve en él, no sabe si adentro del objeto o de su propio cuerpo.

La luna parece brillar demasiado esa noche, piensa James.

A lo lejos un perro ladra.

Y Jimmy no necesita nada más y se decide a abrirlo. Un pedazo de espejo roto cae primero, y se pregunta si a su padre se le ha dado por guardar objetos rotos, primero una escoba, ahora espejos. James lo toma en sus manos y comienza a darlo vuelta, nada sucede.

Luego aparece una Snitch, que aunque tenga sus años a James le parece hermosa, tiene algo que no tiene el resto. Pero si su padre la guarda tan celosamente debe ser un objeto invaluable. Y James sólo quiere un objeto, no es un ladrón.

Sólo reclama lo que por herencia le corresponde. Si hay allí algo pertenecientes a ellos, por legado le concierne. Después de todo él no eligió llamarse James Sirius.

Y como si respondiese a su conciencia, sacó el tercer objeto del monedero.

Un pergamino viejo con las puntas dobladas y la superficie arrugada. Lo abrió sin esperar ni medio segundo pero éste se encontraba en blanco.

Había algo allí, podía presentirlo.

Observó la hora, las dos de la madrugada. Decidió que no tenía ningún problema en regresar a Hogwarts sin dormir, y guardando todo en su lugar salió de la biblioteca.

Llega a su cuarto, no sin antes haber pasado por la cocina para tomar un par de galletas, y sentado en su cama se decide a examinar el pergamino que tiene entre las manos.

¿Por qué habría de impresionarlo un pergamino en blanco? Se pregunta reprochándose. Pero lo sabe incluso antes de pensarlo.

Un pergamino en blanco, señal de secretos.

Un pergamino en blanco cuidadosamente guardado entre las pertenencias de su padre, señal de prohibido.

Un pergamino en blanco, cuidadosamente guardado entre las pertenencias de su padre y con la posibilidad de haber pertenecido a los Merodeadores, señal de que aventura.

Toma la varita y murmura.

-Soy James Sirius Potter. Muéstrame tus secretos.

Del borde del mapa comienzan a salir letras color verde que se van hilando unas con otras lentamente, Jimmy las mira asombrado con la sensación que este, definitivamente es uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Merodeadores- murmura con asombro y con un deje de alegría.

Las letras siguen apareciendo y pronto forman la primera frase.

_"Wortmail saluda al señor James Sirius Potter"_ pero antes que Jimmy pudiera contestarle e incluso antes que lograra salir de su asombro y sea capaz de controlar el orgullo que siente tras la misión cumplida otra letra interrumpe.

_"¿James Sirius Potter? ¿James? ¿Sirius? ¿Potter? Merlín...se llama como nosotros."_

_"Eso habíamos podido deducirlo solos, Pad."_

_"Oh! Disculpe usted mi majestad..."_

-Disculpen. ¿Padfoot? ¿Prongs? – interrumpe James conciente de lo maravillado que se encuentra.

_"¿Nos conoces? Soy Moony"_

-Sí! Claro que los conozco, sé todo acerca de ustedes.

_"Ya decía yo que todos nos conocerían. Soy Prongs, ahora tú explícame por qué llevas mi nombre"_

_"Y el mío! Aunque...que mal gusto, mezclar mi glorioso nombre con el tuyo"_

Jimmy rió divertido antes de aclarar.

-Soy nieto de Prongs.

_"¿Nieto? ¿Tengo un nieto?"_

_"Por Merlín Prongs! Has traicionado a todos, ¿Cómo osas de comportarte de manera correcta y formar una familia?"_

Jimmy interrumpe lo que seguramente sería una batalla digna de contemplar y continúa.

-No quiero presionarlos, pero no tengo toda la noche.

_"¿Toda la noche? ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros, pequeño?"_ pregunta la letra que James identifica como la de Wortmail.

-Guardan algún secreto, lo sé- afirma divertido – Realmente me agrada conversar con ustedes, pero la noche no dura para siempre.

_"Me gusta la actitud de este chico"_ afirma su abuelo y Jimmy siente que el orgullo de la herencia resurge en él con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

_"Es cierto"_ corrobora Sirius _"La noche no dura para siempre por desgracia"_

_"¿Cómo ha llegado este pergamino a tu mano, James?"_ indaga Moony.

Bueno...- mira al trozo de papel con culpabilidad, como si una reprimenda de ellos fuese mucho más importante que la que pueda impartir cualquier otro mortal. -. En realidad...¿No quieren que los tenga?

_"El chico es bueno, contesta con evasivas."_ La letra de su abuelo vuelve a aparecer.

_"James..."_ presiona Moony.

-Bueno, está bien. Se lo saqué a papá. Pero él no lo usa. Y yo quizá pueda darle algún uso importante...si ustedes me cuentan sus secretos.

_"Realmente quieres ser nuestro dueño"_ pregunta Wortmail.

-Claro! Claro que quiero – grita un emocionado Jimmy olvidándose que el resto de la casa duerme.

_"Primero tendrás que jurarnos algo pequeño"_ recuerda Moony.

-Lo que quieran!

_"Digno nieto de un merodeador"_ James sigue sintiendo el orgullo en sus venas.

_"Y llevas mi nombre también, así que no puedes dejar de brillar James Sirius"_ le dice la letra de Sirius.

_"Dime James..."_ comienza Wortmail.

_"Realmente juras..."_ le sigue Moony

"_Que jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancias tus intenciones serán buenas"_ concluye Prongs.

-Claro que no!- afirma Jimmy mientras ríe. Merlín, realmente se parece a ellos no son alucinaciones de los adultos.

_"Genial"_ afirma Padfoot _"Entonces dilo"_

-Juro realmente que jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia mis intenciones serán buenas.

_"Casi"_ James está seguro que puede sentir la risa de su abuelo palpable en la letra esmeralda.

_"Es una situación solemne, pequeño. No nos tomes a la ligera."_ Le informa Sirius.

-Está bien.- hace una pausa conciente de que de pronto algo surge en su cabeza. Parece que lleva años, escondido allí esperando el momento oportuno para salir.- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – afirma con el orgullo en la voz y la terquedad del que sabe que está bien lo que acaba de decir. Quizá lo llevara en los genes, en la sangre o en los nombres, pero él sabe que es así.

_"Perfecto"_ la letra de su abuelo aparece una última vez antes de dar paso a la siguiente formación de frases.

Los Señores Moony, Wortmail, Padfoot and Prongs.

Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

Se complacen en presentar

_El Mapa del Merodeador._

-Oh Merlín. Soy un genio. Ellos también, pero...¿Cómo demonios no supe de esto antes?.

Observa detenidamente lo que es un plano perfecto de los terrenos de Hogwarts y sus alrededores, incluidos los pasadizos para salir del castillo. Lo más sorprendente eran los puntos negros que se movían por los pasillos, los profesores controlando que nadie esté vagando a deshoras.

Y sabiendo que ha encontrado un tesoro invaluable, como quien está conforme con el trabajo realizado queda dormido con una sonrisa envidiable en el rostro.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ginny fue a despertarlo sólo encontró a un James dormido profundamente sin ningún rastro de haber estado casi toda la noche en vela.

En cuanto llegaron a la estación (al límite del tiempo, como siempre) James buscó con la mirada a Theo, pero para cuando logró encontrar un momento propicio para contarle la nueva noticia lejos de sus padres, apareció Amy y soltando un monumental monólogo acerca de las vacaciones y quién sabe que más; prohibiéndole conversar.

Entraron al compartimiento, al de siempre, y James comenzó a mover frenéticamente los dedos sobre la ventana. No era que no confiara en sus amigas, ¡por Merlín! Las adoraba. Pero eso era algo de él, de su abuelo, de los Merodeadores, y de Theo.

Porque era su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Hacia mitad de camino, cuando James pensó que realmente explotaría y sacaría a las chicas a la fuerza, Samantha se levantó –solemne, como siempre- y dijo:

-Amy, acompáñame. Tengo que preguntarle algo a mi hermana.

- ¿A tú hermana? – preguntó la chica confundida. Theo y Jimmy también la observaron, era bien sabido que prácticamente evitaba cruzar palabra con su hermana que ahora cursaba el séptimo año.

-Sí. A ella.- y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta del compartimiento esperando a que Amy pasara por ella. Pero antes de salir le dirigió una mirada a James, de esas penetrantes donde el chico podría jurar que le leía la mente y murmuró despacio- : Creo que estaremos fuera treinta minutos. Adiós.

Theo lo miró confundido hasta que sonrió despacio.

-Sammy me asusta. A veces creo que controla todos nuestros movimientos, así calladita como la vez.

-A mi también me asusta. –aprueba James, convencido que Samantha notó sus ganas de hablar a solas con Theo, y recordándose mentalmente comprobar que no esté ofendida y darle las gracias más tarde por el detalle de dejarlos a gusto para charlar miró a su mejor amigo que lo miraba con el rostro ceñudo.

-Estás raro. Dime por favor que no tienes nada que ver con la hermana de Samantha.

- ¿Con Nathaly? ¿Estás loco? Es...Nathaly.

-Sí, una hermosa muchacha de séptimo curso y...

-Deja de decir idioteces y escúchame.

Theo clavó sus ojos chocolate en los avellana de James.

-Conozco esa sonrisa de suficiencia ¿Qué has hecho pequeño Jimmy? Ilústrame. –dijo con la voz cargada de impaciencia.

James pronunció aún más su sonrisa y con orgullo pronunció.

-Lo he encontrado. Es todo nuestro.

- ¿Encontrado? Sé que soy genial, pero aún no manejo todos los misterios del universo, James. Sé más explícito, no puedo adivinar.

-Travesura realizada, amigo. _Travesura realizada_.

* * *

Puff. Eso es todo. Esta serie de viñetas va a acabar con la responsable y aplicada Lita. No he tocado un sólo apunte de la facultad.

La autora no se hace responsable por lo siguiente pero Carr y Cheryl (las amo) han creado **GUFT -Grupo Últra Fanático de Theo-** para adorar y alabar a su bien amado Theo. Ellas dicen que les pertenece. La autora no se hace responsable, realmente.

Y bien? Qué les ha parecido? Tengo ganas de empezar a escribir la próxima viñeta, así que dejen rw! (Gracias a los que pasan siempre, y si pasaste y leíste no te olvides de comentar aunque sea un: "lo leí")

Sé que las próximas viñetas son más que nada informativas, pero son necesarias para la historia. En breve vendrá la historia de corrido.

Y ahora sí, me despido.

Dicen (La autora vuelve a desligarse de la noticia) que si apretas la barrita que dice Go! para los rw te regalan caramelos por un año.

**Lita Black.** _Oh pequeño Jimmy estás arruinando mi futuro, pero no me importa. Y sí, Sirius. Necesitaba volver a tenerte cerca _


	4. Molestia

**Disclaimer:** El señor que fuma pipa y se sienta en el sillón frente al diván donde me hace recostarme me ha asegurado que no soy Jotaká. Es un señor muy bueno, siempre hablamos de las cosas que siento. Mamá lo llama el Psicoanalistas, yo lo llamo Doc. Él afirma que no soy Jotaká y yo le creo. ¿Entendió Señor Juez? Nada de todo me pertenece, y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Deja atrás la biblioteca mientras maldice por tercera vez en la última hora. Lleva un mes de clase y está más agotado que los últimos seis años al completo.

Debe realizar las mejores bromas este año puesto que es el último, debe inmortalizar su nombre para el resto de la eternidad, debe evitar que lo castiguen demasiado, debe cumplir los castigos, debe planear con Peeves la destrucción total de las mazmorras, debe molestar a Albus, debe capitanear al equipo y llevarlo a la Copa de Quidditch un año más, debe escaparse a Hogsmeade por las noches, debe evitar que su madre se entere de muchos de los castigos, debe lograr que Amy le exprese una idea en menos de diez minutos de monólogo interminable, debe lograr que Hagrid deje de cocinar, debe jugar una carrera contra Theo montados en centauros –aunque estos últimos se nieguen rotundamente-, debe hacer cantar a las armaduras para el acto de fin de año, debe proteger a Lily, debe evitar que descubran este año la fiesta ilegal en la Sala en Común, debe lograr que McGonagall lo felicite por su labor como alborotador, debe despeinar a Samantha unas quince veces al día, debe convertir la Torre de Astronomía en un local bailable sin que los profesores lo alerten, entre tantas cosas más y ¿cómo demonios va a hacerlo si los muy desconsiderados de los profesores le mandan una cantidad monumental de tarea?

El primer mes de su séptimo año ha sido agobiante, si en quinto los profesores lo abrumaban sobre lo importante que eran los TIMOS, en séptimo directamente estaban paranoicos.

Se dirige a la Sala en Común luego de haber pasado quince minutos entre los libros, lo que para él es agobiante. Lo suyo es el aire libre, el viento corriéndole por la cara, el color del cielo, cualquier cosa donde pueda gritar, correr, moverse. Quince minutos dentro de la biblioteca, vaya desperdicio.

Mientras camina observa al resto de los estudiantes que se cruzan con él en el pasillo, pese a lo que dicen, es una persona observadora. No por nada es uno de los mejores bromistas de la historia, no puede no saber en que contexto se maneja. Hay chicos de primer año que pasan asombrados aún por las maravillas del castillo, otros más grandes están envueltos en bromas con sus amigos, luego tienes a los que caminan apurados tratando de llegar a destino y por último están las mujeres que no paran de enviarles miradas encantadoras y que él se encarga de devolver con una sonrisa ladeada. Avanza por los pasillos, y ahora que lo piensa jamás le pareció tan largo el camino de la biblioteca a la torre. Debe de estar verdaderamente cansado.

Cuando pasa por el retrato de la Señora Gorda cree que el mundo se despertó dado vuelta esta mañana.

La sala está casi vacía y puede encontrar con facilidad a sus amigos. Theo está acostado en el sillón doble, con las piernas extendidas y los ojos cerrados, Sammy en cambio se encuentra acurrucada en el sillón de un cuerpo con la cabeza sostenida por las manos, Amy lo mira desde el suelo con la espalda inclinada hacia arriba y las piernas apoyadas en el respaldo del sillón que se encuentra frente a Theo.

Están tranquilos, callados, como disfrutando de un descanso mientras él a duras penas puede mantenerse en pie del hastío y la monotonía en la que se está convirtiendo su último año.

- ¿Se encuentran cómodos?

Theo se incorpora brevemente y mientras sonríe socarronamente le contesta:

-Noto sarcasmo en tu voz pequeño y dulce Jimmy.

- Recapitulemos. Tenemos que presentar tres informes, leer mínimo unos veinte capítulos, realizar el mapa de Saturno, criar una maldita planta de nombre extraño y no sé que más y ustedes están aquí descansando. Descansando, no puedo creerlo y yo acabo de perder quince minutos en la biblioteca buscando información para el maldito informe de mañana...

Entonces todo parece haber cobrado vida de pronto. Sammy se pone rígida como si alguien la hubiese golpeado con una vara, Theo se incorpora con una rapidez alarmante y comienza a gritar cosas sobre el Apocalipsis y el fin del mundo, Amy por último, se acerca a él lentamente, con los ojos verdes abiertos de impresión y le coloca una mano sobre la frente.

-No tiene fiebre.

James le saca la mano mientras la mira ofendido.

-Ya sé que no tengo fiebre.

-Oh, nuestro pequeño Jimmy se está convirtiendo en un hombre responsable. ¿Escucharon eso niñas? Ahora él nos cuidará a todos.

Incluso Samantha ríe abiertamente y eso enfurece más a James. Está agobiado, molesto y no sabe por qué.

-Y dime James – continúa Theo - ¿Qué se siente ser responsable? ¿Duele? ¿Pica? Y lo más importante ¿A qué se debe este cambio? ¿Tu madre te obligó? ¿Tu padre amenazó con desheredarte? ¿Quieres matarnos a todos de un infarto? Oh no, dime por lo que más quieras en el mundo que no te has enamorado. ¿Te enamoraste pequeño Jimmy y quieres demostrarle a tu damisela que eres el hombre de sus sueños?

-Oh no Jimmy! –exclama Amy con pose teatral-. No debes cambiar por ella, debe quererte por lo que eres, ese es el amor verdadero. Y debes saber que tus amigos estarán para apoyarte siempre, no importa que tu familia te odie y tú no tengas dinero para mantenerla, el amor siempre triunfará al fin si están juntos...un momento. Dime que no está embarazada, ¿es por eso que su padre te odia? Y tu familia aún no sabe nada porque te da miedo contárselo. No debes preocuparte, Albus y Lily serán unos tíos maravillosos. ¿Qué quieres que sea? ¿Niño o niña? Estás siendo responsable porque debes conseguir un trabajo para mantener tu nueva familia; lo entendemos. No nos burlaremos de ti, Jimmy cariño.

Samantha larga una carcajada, cosa que es raro en ella.

-Eso Jimmy cariño, seremos de lo más cariñosos con el bebé. Aunque estoy ofendida, no nos has presentado a la madre.

James mira a esos tres que se llaman amigos con una mueca de disgusto en la cara:

- ¿Qué demonios han estado tomando? Están locos. Debí hacerle caso a mamá cuando me dijo que no me junte con ustedes.

-Ahora cuéntanos, Jimmy – le propone Samantha- ¿por qué estás tan molesto?

-Estoy hastiado. ¡No hay nada para hacer!- exclama furioso, un león como él no puede mantenerse encerrado durante mucho tiempo.

-Pero si ayer mismo empezaste una guerra en medio de la clase de Encantamientos- le recuerda con sutileza Amy.

-Una inofensiva batalla de libros –le contraataca.

-No creo que un libro de seiscientas páginas sea inofensivo- dice Sammy.

-Oh! Pero tengo la fotografía del profesor cuando un libro le pasó a diez milímetros por encima de la cabeza, pequeño Jimmy – y para dar crédito, Theo remueve en su mochila buscándola.

-Esto se está tornando monótono –bufa James.

-Cierto –corrobora Amy mirándolo con interés -. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Mañana. Hoy tenemos cosas que hacer, como muy amablemente ha enumerado James – le dice Samantha, evitando que los tres se pongan a planear bromas y dejen de lado la tarea.

Amy la mira ofendida, como si no creyera que la otra no confiara en ella.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer el informe de Encantamientos sin el libro. –le recuerda.

Sammy bufa molesta, como si recordarlo le fastidiara.

- ¿Libro? –pregunta James y la sonrisa se le ensancha-. No será este, ¿No?

Saca de su mochila un libro de la biblioteca y se lo pasa a Amy que lo mira sorprendida, mientras Sammy termina de incorporarse y lo mira con recelo.

- ¡Quiero un helado!- exclama Theo mientras los otros tres lo miran sorprendido-. Oh! Disculpen ustedes, pensé que era una mochila mágica o algo así.

-Es éste. ¿Cómo demonios lo conseguiste? –Inquiere Amy-. El último tomo de la biblioteca lo tenía esa estúpida de Brittany. Cuando he ido a pedírselo, muy amablemente por cierto, me ha dicho que iba a necesitarlo hasta mañana y cuando le recordé que el trabajo era para mañana me respondió que no le importaba. Claro esa maldita idiota me odia, y sólo porque en Segundo año, accidentalmente, le eché el vaso de bebida encima. ¡Pero fue un error!. Todos lo saben. Es una estúpida rencorosa que me odia y no para de murmurar a mis espaldas y piensa que es bonita. Ja! Todos saben que el color de su cabello no es natural, y siente envidia por ello, pero claro, yo sé que...

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste, James?- interrumpe Samantha.

-Como siempre –le responde-. Sonriendo, y asegurándole que me haría un gran favor al prestármelo.

Amy se paró de golpe dejando caer el libro que sostenía entre las manos, Theo rió desde el sillón y Samantha murmuró algo que le sonó a: "Estúpidos. Todos ustedes"

Jimmy sonríe, y las chicas se indignan un poco más. Entonces Theo vuelve a reír, esta vez más fuerte, a la sazón James ensancha la sonrisa. Sabe que puede conseguir casi todo con esa sonrisa, un guiño de ojo y un par de palabras bonitas. Brittany no es la excepción.

Samantha bufa y Amy retoma un monólogo sobre lo idiota que es la Hufflepuff en cuestión, mientras James se recuesta en el sillón con la satisfacción de haber cumplido la tarea.

No importa que a Theo y él no les corresponda armar el informe, que les haya tocado otro tema. No importa, porque si sus niñas necesitan algo ellos estarán ahí para solucionarles el problema.

Albus suele burlarse de ellos diciendo que parecen dos esclavos a las órdenes de las chicas. Theo y James lo saben. Pero no les molesta porque ellas no se abusan, es su manera de protegerlas, de recordarle que son amigos, de tenerlas cerca en cierto modo.

Entonces Sammy recoge el libro que Amy dejó caer y comienza a hojearlo para ponerse a realizar con rapidez el informe.

-Maldita zorra estúpida, niña consentida que no mantiene el color natural de su cabello y además utiliza pestañas postizas.

Amy interrumpe el monólogo, Theo deja de reír y James mira asombrado a Samantha que sigue despotricando contra Brittany mientras mira el libro con enfado, y es que esa reacción es tan poco común en ella que Jimmy realmente cree haber entrado a un mundo paralelo.

-¿Qué sucede, Sam?- pregunta Amy con cautela.

Samantha ofendida le muestra el capítulo que estaba leyendo.

-Está en blanco, Sam.

-Lo sé, Amy. Lo sé.

-Tinta de la invisibilidad- afirma James luego de haber tomado el libro y revisado la página, como buen bromista conoce cada uno de los productos.

Theo encarna una ceja y toma el libro mientras pregunta:

-¿Por qué haría algo así? No tiene sentido.

- Claro que lo tiene, lo hace porque me odia! Es una maldita idiota que...

- A lo que me refiero, Amy –la interrumpe Theo con la esperanza de frenarla en la interminable lista de insultos que sale de la boca de la chica-. Es a que no tiene sentido borrar una parte del libro, mañana van se lo muestran al profesor y asunto arreglado.

- Es tinta invisible temporal, volverá en unas doce horas- aclara Jimmy-. Para ese entonces, ustedes no podrán haber terminado el trabajo y no habrá excusa que valga frente al profesor.

- Entonces vayan y acúsenla frente al profesor, se acabó el problema- simplifica Theo.

Samantha mira a Amy por unos instantes.

-No- dicen al mismo tiempo.

Theo las mira confuso y James ríe mientras no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso.

-Estabas aburrido, ¿Cierto, James?- pregunta Samantha con la voz peligrosamente suave.

-Sí. Mucho.

-Genial. Trae el mapa. Esto es la guerra.

Amy, que aún no logra recuperarse del impacto de ver a su mejor amiga capitoneando la situación se para en el sillón y se abalanza sobre Sammy para abrazarla, y despeinarla al grito de:

- ¡Esto es la guerra!

-Oh! Las féminas se han sublevado ¿Dónde ha ido a parar el mundo, pequeño Jimmy?

James las contempla mientras se involucra en lo que serán horas y horas de planes absurdos.

Cuando quieren darse cuenta llevan horas enfrascados en eso, han variado de todo tipo de planes desde: "encadenarla en la torre de Astronomía" de Amy, a un muy vengativo "llenarle la mochila de sapos, sé que los odia" de Sammy, Theo tampoco ha ayudado mucho con su idea de "armamos un gran corral de lodo, les compramos ropa interior provocativa y dejamos que se maten las tres mientras Jimmy y yo nos encargamos de las apuestas"; así que James como nieto de Merodeador que es debe hacerse cargo de la situación.

- ¿Dónde quieren dar el golpe?- les pregunta-. ¿A dónde quieren apuntar con la venganza?

-A su cabeza- responde rápidamente Amy.

-Al lodo! Todos seremos felices si la situación concluye en lodo.

Amy le pegó en la cabeza y Samantha lo fulminó con la mirada antes de contestar:

-Quiero lo que ella tiene y que ella tenga lo que yo tengo.

James lanza una carcajada y la despeina. Por Merlín, está realmente enojada.

-Entonces quieres presentar su informe como tuyo y dejarle a ella el que está en blanco...

-Se lo merece- se justifica la chica y lo mira con los ojos plata brillando-. Vas a ayudarnos, ¿Cierto? No me digas que te da remordimiento lastimar a esa idiota, por favor Jimmy.

-Jamás podría dejar a una dama en apuros sola, es mi deber ayudarla. Soy un caballero.

Sammy le obsequió una sonrisa y Amy se unió con Theo al grito de: 'venganza!'

Se enfrascaron en lo que James denomina 'fase: tácticas' para luego pasar a la 'fase acción'. Y en el mes que lleva de haber regresado a Hogwarts nunca se ha sentido tan libre, tan feliz, tan él.

Olvidan los deberes, no les importan en absoluto y poco a poco van olvidando la venganza hasta que terminan los cuatros tirados en el suelo riéndose de alguna broma proporcionada por los chicos.

Y Jimmy tiene la seguridad, que no hay mejor lugar en el mundo que estar allí, con sus amigos tirados en el suelo riéndose de cualquier cosa.

Pero de pronto Amy se reincorpora y les dice que ya es hora de volver al plan, Samantha la sigue firme y los chicos suspiran por lo bajo.

-De verdad, pequeño Jimmy. Hemos creado un par de monstruos.

-Está bien, vamos a hacerlo. Pero antes bajamos a cenar. No pienso perderme por nada del mundo la cena.

- ¿Pensaste que nos echaríamos atrás?- le retruca Sammy furiosa-. No puedo creerlo, vives haciendo esto y ahora que necesitamos el favor te niegas.

James le devuelve la mirada intentando saber si está furiosa o decepcionada.

-Vamos, Sammy. Jamás te dejaría sin tu venganza. No puedo ser tan cruel- la muchacha hace una mueca de disgusto con la boca.

-Venganza suena tan terrible...

- ¿Y cómo lo llamarías?- le pregunta Theo-. Plan hagámonos amigas de una persona a la que hemos ignorado por años robándole su redacción..

-Ella nos robó primero. Britanny es mala- zanja el asunto Amy.

-Oh Amy! Realmente estás perfeccionando tus insultos. Brittany es mala. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Samantha mira a Jimmy con resignación y sacude la cabeza en señal de derrota. Y es que Amy y Theo son tan predecibles...si algún día dejaran de pelear no serían ellos.

James toma la mano de Samantha y le dice:

-Bueno, hoy estoy en plan caballero. ¿Vamos a cenar, bella dama?

-Claro- acepta gustosa-. Pero todo sea porque mientras antes comas, antes terminamos con esto.

-Me ofendes, soy un caballero noble y respetable al que estás privando de alimentarse y tú sólo piensas en venganza ¿Dónde han ido a parar las damas de hoy en día?

-Muévete, Potter. No tengo toda la noche.

Para cuando Amy y Theo terminan de discutir y se dirigen al Gran Salón, James ya se encuentra sentado cómodamente rodeado de centenares de platos.

-¿Qué?- les pregunta con la boca llena cuando nota tres pares de ojos mirándolos fijamente-. Soy un niño en crecimiento, necesito alimentarme.

- Y ahí van todos tus vestigios de caballero andante.

Pero a Jimmy no le importa porque sigue comiendo tranquilamente, es su cena y nadie se va a interponer en ella.

Cuando logra terminar, luego de cuatro golpes de Amy y unas diez miradas de muerte de Sammy, siente que está vivo nuevamente, la adrenalina de una nueva aventura lo inunda y conduce al grupo como si fuese un capitán dirigiendo a su barco en medio de la tormenta.

Esperan en silencio hasta que el grupo de Hufflepuff deja el Gran Salón y con una mirada sincronizan la operación.

Samantha se acerca a ella despacio con la cabeza bien erguida y Jimmy no puede dejar de pensar que está magnífica con los ojos plata resplandeciendo y la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, como quien sabe que nada puede salir mal; entonces James mira a Theo y este le devuelve la mirada con un gesto de asentimiento: recordar no enojar a Sammy, nunca más.

-Brittany.- la llama segura, con la voz peligrosamente aterciopelada. La Hufflepuff se da vuelta y la observa detenidamente con un deje de precaución antes de indicarle a sus amigas que continúen sin ella.

-Dime.- Samantha logra situarse frente a ella sin dificultades y la recorre con la mirada. - ¿Dónde está el resto del grupo?

-Aunque no lo creas puedo separarme de ellos. Quería hablarte

-No veo que tienes que hablar conmigo.

-Bueno, digamos que mañana tengo que presentar un informe y gracias a la tinta de la invisibilidad que dejaste caer accidentalmente en el libro no podré hacerlo.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tu con el informe de Addams?

Por unos instantes Jimmy cree que Samantha le saltará a la yugular.

-El trabajo es de a dos- Aclara con voz suave-. Amy no es la única que saldrá perjudicada.

-Lo siento. Lo olvidé. No es personal.

- No, por supuesto que no es personal.- y Samantha levanta la vista, precisamente donde los chicos están escondidos.

Theo deja caer la cápsula que lleva celosamente guardada en la túnica y sin ruido ni humo tanto la Hufflepuff como Sammy se sienten desvanecer, James llega antes que el cuerpo de la Gryffindor toque el piso y la sujeta para evitar que se lastime. Sienten un ruido sordo.

-Lo siento- se disculpa Amy al lado del cuerpo de Brittany-. Se me olvidó sujetarla.

-Amy!

- ¿Qué?

-Chicos, el desvanecimiento sólo dura cinco minutos- le recuerda James-. Apresúrense.

Tras la orden, Amy toma la mochila de la chica y sustrae un pergamino doblado cuidadosamente.

-Es éste- informa para luego sustituirlo por otro.

-Muy bien. Fase final.

Theo se encarga de Brittany, no sin antes enviarle una mirada de desconfianza a su amiga y Jimmy, que mantiene sujeta a Sammy le da un poco de la poción que tiene efecto instantáneo y la joven abre los ojos.

El resto se realiza como ha sido planeado.

Cuando pasan los cinco minutos, Brittany abre los ojos y se encuentra sentada en el suelo del pasillo con la columna reposando en la pared.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta Samantha con preocupación.

-Si, sí. ¿Qué sucedió?

- Estábamos conversando y te desvaneciste. ¿Estás bien?- reitera.

-Sí. ¿Estuve mucho tiempo desmayada?

-Menos de un minuto. ¿Has comido?

- Claro que sí, mi nueva dieta es sumamente balanceada.

-Quizá sea eso...

-No digas estupideces, qué sabes tú de estas cosas para estar bonita.

Sammy la observa por última vez antes de despedirse con un seco adiós y voltearse. Cuando logra encontrar a sus amigos, están a dos pasillos de distancia, con la sonrisa intacta en el rostro. Amy la abraza y le dice que ha estado genial, Theo jura y perjura que jamás volverá a subestimarla y Jimmy le pasa los brazos alrededor de los hombres y le susurra un:

-Bien hecho, fiera.

Al día siguiente, el grito de la Hufflepuff cuando el profesor le dijo que su trabajo estaba reprobado por ser entregado en blanco resonó por tres pisos del castillo. Incrédula se giró hacia el banco ocupado por Amy y le juró por lo bajo que encontraría la forma de probar que era ella.

Amy muy tranquila, le asegura que ella no tenía nada que ver, mientras Theo le preguntaba como podía haber sido tan distraída de no copiar el informe causando que Brittany se enojara aún más.

Y pese a tener una clase sofocante de Encantamientos, Jimmy volvía a sentirse con ánimos de afrontar todo lo que fuese necesario, nada como una buena dosis de incumplimiento de reglas para seguir adelante. Porque él necesita la adrenalina para sentirse vivo, consume acción, energía, aventura, cualquier cosa que lo saque de la monotonía. Necesita su cuota diaria de infracción, de provocación hacia lo establecido; y aunque esta vez la broma no ha sido monumental ni merecedora de un pedestal, tampoco ha sido memorable ni mucho menos, le ha gustado para volver a sentir que las cosas están en su lugar.

Productos sortilegios Weasley, siempre proporcionados por un tío que sabe apreciar el arte donde él se maneja, una víctima: en este caso aquella que ha osado a meterse con sus chicas y por supuesto el llevar adelante el plan necesario para cumplir con lo establecido siempre en perfecta coordinación con sus secuaces, que son ante todo sus amigos.

Y siente que la molestia que sentía hasta ayer a la tarde comienza a evaporarse, siente que todo vuelve a su estado natural y que ninguna cantidad monumental de tarea va a poder sepultarlo en vida, porque él nació para volar, para correr, para gritar, para mantenerse en movimiento. Necesita demostrárselos a todos, que recuerden que no puede pasar la tarde entre libros y pergaminos, y si debía ser castigado por no estarse quieto, pues bien, que lo castiguen. Diecisiete años es demasiado tiempo para cambiar ahora. Así que no le preocupa y deja de prestarle atención al profesor mientras sonríe y se siente vivo y con los sentidos alertas para la próxima aventura, para cuando haya que volver a romper las normas, para cuando el peligro y lo prohibido lo llamen.

Jimmy se inclina un poco hacia delante y logra captar la atención de Samantha que muy concentrada toma apuntes.

-Si con sólo un informe logró trastocar a la serena Sammy, no quiero saber el día que sea algo personal.

Sammy se da vuelta y lo observa por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-¿Sabes? Creo que yo también estaba aburrida.

James ríe por lo bajo antes de estirarse un poco más para lograr despeinarla logrando un golpe como compensatorio.

-Bueno, fiera. Sin violencia física, el resto del alumnado femenino idolatra mi cuerpo.

Samantha se da vuelta y sigue con la clase. James vuelve a reír y Theo (que ha estado tirándole papelitos al cabello de Amy que se sienta delante) lo mira como si acabara de salir de San Mungo.

-¿Cómo terminamos siendo sus amigos?- le pregunta James.

-No lo sé. ¿Somos hombres nobles y le hacemos un favor a la humanidad al tenerlas controladas?

- Ni idea.

Pero ha logrado superar el hastío y la molestia ha desaparecido. No importa si tuvieron que desmayar a la Hufflepuff para lograrlo, tampoco importa que no hayan dormido casi nada porque las chicas se negaron a entregar el informe de Brittany como estaba y se hayan desvelado reformándolo, nada de eso importa. Porque eso de romper normas y salirse de lo normal es la esencia pura de James Sirius Potter.

* * *

Estoy demasiado ofendida con la Selección Argentina de fútbol como para comentar algo coherente.

Espero que les haya gustado la viñeta. Quizá Jimmy no tuvo tanto protagonismo, pero es más que nada el grupo de amigos lo que importa. Después de todo, puede que la broma no haya sido monumental, pero eso no es impedimiento para que nuestro James no se sienta un poquito a gusto para sentirse feliz.

Ahora sí, muchas gracias a los rw de la viñeta anterior! y por todas las alertas, a ver si se animan a dejar el rw que siempre son bien agradecidos.

Cheryl, gracias por ayudarme a terminarlo. Espero que con Carr sigan con el GUFT.

Hasta la próxima.

**Lita Black,** _que corre a discutirle a los jugadores como demonios se plantea un partido._


	5. Amistad a prueba de hechizos y babosas

**Disclaimer:** Lamento depcionarlos Señores Inspectores Impositivos. Pero nada de todo esto me pertenece. El Potterverso pertenece a la Sra. Jotaká que se divierte con ello. Yo sólo soy una pobre niña que reprobará el parcial el miércoles por estar terminando esta viñeta. No señores, no gano dinero con nada de todo esto.

Sí, Dan. Vamos a reprobar. ¿Y Sabés por qué? porque estamos perdidamente obsesionada con estos cuatros.

Amé esta viñeta, me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

El cuadro de la pared lo observa con interés y James le sonríe.

- ¿Cómo ha estado en este tiempo, profesor?

- Muy bien, James. Gracias por preguntar.

- ¿Cómo andan las cosas por el despacho de McGonagall? Sabe, la he visto un poco alterada últimamente...quizá unas vacaciones le sean favorables para sus nervios.

-Mis nervios estarán perfectamente bien Señor Potter, cuando usted deje de alborotar el castillo a diario.

James deja de observar el retrato de Albus Dumbledore para dirigirle una sonrisa encantadora a Minerva McGonagall.

-No escuché que entrara, estimada profesora.

-Guarde esa sonrisa, Potter. Recuerde que conocí a Sirius Black.

Pero Jimmy no se deja intimidar por la profesora, ha estado tantas veces en la oficina que ya la considera uno de sus lugares preferidos en todo Hogwarts.

Se sienta rectamente, como le gusta a la Directora, más que nada para fastidiarla, todos saben que una pose seria en él no es más que un atisbo de broma. McGonagall tuerce el gesto y él ríe por lo bajo mientras se prepara para soportar la próxima media hora de reproches y amenazas.

Genial, optó por el discurso sobre la madurez. Es de sus favoritos. Que si debe hacer esto, que si debe hacer aquello, que si ya está grande, que es el mayor, que debe darle ejemplos a sus hermanos, que no puede ir perdiendo puntos para Gryffindor (James se pregunta porque jamás nadie recuerda los puntos que gana en Quidditch o en los exámenes), que ya no sabe como decírselo, que...

-Señor Potter, ¿me está escuchando?

-James alza la vista brevemente sorprendido.

-Claro que sí, profesora. Con suma atención.

-Mentiroso.

-Mmm...eso es nuevo. Nunca me ha acusado de mentiroso. Alborotador, inquieto, pequeño delincuente, mujeriego, saltador de normas, digno representante de mi nombre...aunque no entiendo por qué eso es malo. En fin. Pero ¿Mentiroso? Profesora McGonagall está hiriendo mis sentimientos más profundos.

- ¿Sabes cuál es el problema contigo, James Sirius?- el joven siente un escalofrío cuando ella lo llama por el nombre completo, ha sido así desde los once años-. Que tienes la mala suerte que conocí a tu abuelo y al mejor amigo de este. Ninguna de tus tácticas de distracción funcionan conmigo. Así que nada de sonrisas y nada de falsos sentimientos heridos que sé perfectamente que estás disfrutando de lo lindo con esto.

James suelta una carcajada e inclina la cabeza en señal de rendición.

- Usted no entiende, Minerva- la mujer lo mira severamente pero Jimmy se está divirtiendo con la situación-. Todas mis fechorías son, en realidad, tácticas para llamar su atención. Es que yo me la paso tan bien con usted. ¡No sabe lo feliz que me hace que me cite a su oficina! Sé que la diferencia de edad es un impedimento...

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER.

- ¿Qué?

Pero antes que alguno pueda decir algo el retrato de Albus Dumbledore ríe abiertamente, enjuagándose las lágrimas con el puño de la túnica. McGonagall lo mira escandalizada pero el anciano tampoco se deja intimidar.

-Debe reconocer, Minerva, que el muchacho tiene estilo. Nunca había escuchado una respuesta así por parte de James o Sirius. Jimmy, te has superado a ti mismo.

-Gracias. Llevo semanas perfeccionando la técnica. ¿Sabe? Descubrí que si uno baja un poco la voz así – entonces la voz grave y profunda se convierte en un murmullo aterciopelado-. y gira los ojos de esta otra manera, las mujeres caen a sus pies.

-Potter, está en mi oficina para ser castigado, no para darnos clases de seducción.

James se cruza de brazos y la mira ligeramente ofendido.

-No es justo- antes que alguien pueda preguntar que es lo que no es justo, prosigue-. Se supone que, a lo sumo, una mujer inmune en la vida de un hombre debe haber. Pero mis miradas encantadoras no funcionan ni con mamá, ni con la abuela, ni con Lily, ni con Amy y mucho menos con Samantha, y usted parece sufrir de lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que son inmunes?- ahora se gira hacia el retrato de Dumbledore-. Andrómeda me ha dicho que Sirius era todo un casanova en su época, ¿Qué hago mal?

Para ese entonces la pobre profesora no puede contener la risa y se ve en el deber moral de contestarte.

-Señor Potter, sé que está divirtiéndose a mi costa y piensa que así podrá escurrirse al castigo.

- Yo preocupado por un tema de inmediata solución y usted pensando en castigos, ciertamente profesora...

- Potter, hable. No tengo toda la tarde.

- Con mucho gusto, profesora. Mi nombre es James Sirius Potter en honor a mi abu...

- Quiero decir –indicó la profesora con suma tranquilidad, como pudo notar James-. Que me cuente exactamente cómo y por qué llegaron unos enormes gusanos voladores a la cabeza del Señor Clyde y del Señor Lekker.

- No tengo idea, profesora- colocó su sonrisa más inocente aunque sabía que era poco probable que funcionara.

-Tengo la leve sospecha que si sabe de que se trata.

- No es mi estilo. ¿Gusanos voladores? A eso le falta creatividad. Si va a castigarme, pues hágalo por algo grandioso.

- Y si no es usted ¿Entonces quién?

- Sé que a veces es imposible recordarlo, pero hay miles de alumnos más en el castillo además de mí.

La profesora McGonagall lo observó durante un instante antes de determinar:

-No tengo pruebas de que haya sido usted, Potter. Pero ambos sabemos que si no fue usted, fue Theo Windsor. Retírese. Y por una vez quédese con las ganas de realizar algún comentario sarcástico.

James no necesita que se lo digan dos veces, se retiró del despacho de la Directora rápidamente no sin antes dedicarle un saludo al cuadro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore.

-0-0-0-

El día había empezado demasiado tranquilo para gusto de James. Rutinario.

Había sonado el despertador unas dos veces antes que los propietarios de la habitación salieran de sus confortables camas, había sonado una tercera vez antes que James lo estrellara contra la pared y todo fuese silencio ignorando poco a poco los ruidos que realizaban sus compañeros al vestirse. Al poco tiempo, o eso le pareció a él, Theo terminó levantándolo a base de almohadones fuertemente lanzados contra su cuerpo.

Habían llegado tarde y tuvo que desayunar demasiado rápido para su gusto, luego habían partido junto con las chicas a las clases de la mañana.

Como siempre.

Se dirigían al Gran Salón para almorzar, cosa que había puesto de muy buen humor a Jimmy. Dos horas de Historia de la Magia con poca comida en el estómago no era algo para tomarse a broma.

- ¿Puedes caminar más despacio? No hay necesidad de ir corriendo, la comida no se irá – le reprochó una molesta Samantha.

James se dio vuelta con la sonrisa en el rostro. La número treinta y ocho, la que saca de quicio a Samantha.

Pero cuando la chica iba a contestarle pareció demasiado entretenida observando por detrás del hombro del chico.

- ¿Nuevas admiradoras?- preguntó Theo, señalando disimuladamente a dos jóvenes que se acercaban nerviosamente hacia ellos.

-Seguramente- corroboró James sin ningún tipo de vergüenza-. No deben superar los doce años, ¿No?

Las dos chicas, una castaña de cabello corto y una rubia de cabello ondulado, se acercaron con demasiada lentitud según el estómago de Jimmy y algo de vergüenza.

-Disculpa... ¿Tú eres Samantha Brixton?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

Todos aguardaron en silencio unos segundos. Incluso Theo.

-Sí. Soy yo. Ehh... ¿Necesitan algo?- respondió con confusión.

-¡Eres tú! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Samantha retrocedió un paso con cara de espanto, cosa que hizo reír a James. Theo se situó al lado de la chica en un ademán protector, por si se le ocurría salir corriendo y Amy se acercó a las dos niñas de segundo año curiosa.

-¿La conocen?- les preguntó amablemente.

- Por supuesto- afirmó la misma rubia-. Conozco toda su vida.

-¿Mi vida? ¿Por qué demonios conoces mi vida?

-Porque eres la hija de la gran Stephanie Harrison. La amo, sus creaciones son geniales.

Stephanie Harrison, posteriormente Brixton, era la madre de Samantha de origen muggle y una famosa diseñadora de modas. O al menos eso tenía entendido James, ahora el por qué la niña gritaba tan emocionada, bueno...simplemente no había respuesta lógica.

-Ah, ella. Quiero decir, mamá. Eh...sí, soy su hija.

-¿Puedes firmarme un autógrafo?

James no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas, Theo observó a la rubia como si estuviese loca y Amy pestañó un par de veces. Contra todo pronóstico, Samantha se mantenía bastante tranquila.

-No soy mi madre. Ella es la que te gusta, no yo.

-Tu hermana también es fantástica.

-Ah, Nathaly.- Samantha se estaba fastidiando.

-Sí. Empezó a modelar el año pasado para tu madre ¿Lo sabías?

-Soy su hermana – respondió con indiferencia. Para no saberlo, había sido un caos, ropa por todas partes, Nathaly histérica, su madre asegurándole que estaba preciosa, su padre diciéndole que estaba orgulloso y ella deseando salir de esa casa lo antes posible.

-Quiero que me firmes un autógrafo- insistió la niña

-Mira, eh...¿cómo te llamas?- introdujo James.

-Maggie Less. Segundo año, Hufflepuff.

-Bueno, Maggie. Mira, a ti te gusta la señora Brixton y como modela Nathaly, ¿No es vedad?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Entonces no introduzcas a Samantha. Ella no tiene nada que ver.

-Pero salió su foto en la revista! Quiero tener su autógrafo ya que tengo la suerte de tenerla conmigo en el coleg...

- ¿FOTO? ¿De qué foto hablas?

Maggie le tendió una revista que llevaba en su mochila a Samantha como respuesta a su exigencia.

-Me la envía mamá, es muggle. Y sabe que amo la alta costura y...

Pero Samantha había dejado de escucharla y estaba respirando entrecortadamente con la revista entre las manos. Tras unos segundos de silencio insostenible la joven arrojó la revista al suelo dejando con la palabra en la boca a la Hufflepuff.

Ninguno pudo seguirle el paso cuando salió corriendo por el pasillo tronando y jurando venganza. Amy fue la primera en reaccionar y salir en su búsqueda.

-Oh! Está adorable. – replicó James para sorpresa de Theo y la Hufflepuff que aún seguían contemplando el ahora pasillo vació-. Mira Theo, es la pequeña Sammy.

-En efecto. Nadie puede acribillar con la mirada a la cámara fotográfica como nuestra Sammy- afirmó Theo con un deje de orgullo-. Ahora lo que no se puede explicar es quién en su sano juicio entregaría una foto de Sammy a una revista.

-Es porque le hicieron una nota a la familia de Nathaly Brixton. Estrena como modelo y como su madre es diseñadora...

Pero ni James ni Theo escuchaban a la chica que resignada ante la indiferencia dio media vuelta dejándole la revista de la discusión.

-Oh! Mira Theo! En esta están manchadas con mermelada. ¿Crees que podré conservar la revista?

-Claro. Seguramente Samantha ha partido corriendo a buscar una lechuza para pedirle a su madre más copias de la revista con el fin de entregárnosla a nosotros.

-Pero imagina la cara de una mini Sammy frunciendo el seño mientras intenta sacarse la mermelada de encima. El Gran Salón necesita una pintura sobre eso, tenemos que redecorar.

Amy había logrado apresar a Samantha antes que esta lograra un homicidio en masa, y cuando James estaba dispuesto a explicarle por sexta vez que no había motivo para enviar una manada de hipogrifos furiosos a su hogar clamando explicaciones, una voz por detrás se le adelantó.

-Te he visto correr, Samantha.

Jimmy hizo una mueca con la boca antes de girarse a ver al Ravenclaw que se acercaba hacia la chica.

-Potter- saludó el joven. James estaba a punto de contestarle. De verdad que quería hacerlo.

Pero tenía un pequeño problema con el amigo de Samantha.

-Soy Christopher Clyde.

-Ya lo sé. Hola, Clyde.

Nunca recordaba su nombre. No importaba que fuese amigo de Samantha (según tenía entendido se conocían desde la cuna porque sus padres eran mejores amigos), no importaba que a veces compartieran clases y mucho menos que se cruzara con él por los pasillos. No podía recordar su nombre.

Escuchó como Theo ahogó una risa y se decidió a ignorarlo.

-De verdad que sé tu nombre- insistió, más que nada por orgullo.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido, Sammy? Te he visto correr por cuatro pisos. No pude seguirte el ritmo tan bien como tu amiga.

-Buen estado físico-. Comenta Aidan Lekker observando a Amy. James recuerda su nombre porque es guardián en el equipo de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué sucedió?- reitera Cris.

-Nada –murmura Samantha aunque su voz sigue denotando que está sumamente enojada -. Sólo pienso matar a mi madre.

Christopher ríe y le toma la mano.

-Sabes que no harás nada así- le dice.

-Lo sé- suspira por lo bajo como enojada consigo misma por no atreverse a hacerlo.

Entonces James se cruza de brazos dispuesto a decirle a la joven que eso mismo había dicho él durante la última media hora y no le había hecho caso. Y cuando se dispone a recordárselo, Theo ahoga un quejido.

Su amigo mantenía la vista fija en Aidan y Amy que parecían charlar muy amenamente.

- ¿Theo?- preguntó James no muy seguro de querer saber que pasaba por la rebuscada mente de su amigo.

- ¿Puedes creer que le ha dicho que se ve linda?- susurra incrédulo para que sólo James lo oiga.

-Ehh..Amy es bonita- le recuerda con sutileza-. Se lo digo una o dos veces por semana.

-Sí. Pero tu eres tu. Quiero decir, eres su amigo. Pero si se lo dice un completo extraño... ¡por Merlín! Elevará su ego. No puedo permitir eso.

-Theo, deja de decir idioteces. Estás delirando.- le reprime Jimmy claramente divertido. Theo hace una mueca disgustado y sigue observando a la pareja que, inmune a ellos, conversan amenamente.

James deja a su amigo, que seguramente está maquinando planes espantosos para el pobre Ravenclaw, y se aproxima un poco más a...Demonios. Lo olvidó otra vez.

-Sammy, tengo hambre- ruega interponiéndose entre la chica y el Ravenclaw de nombre escurridizo para su memoria. Ella sonríe a medias por el gesto de desesperación del chico.

- Vamos, James. No quiero ser culpable de tu muerte por inanición. Gracias por todo, Cris.

¡Christopher! Eso era. Ya casi lo tenía...

-Ya nos volveremos a encontrar para hablar más tranquilos-. Responde dirigiendo su mirada sutilmente hacia James- Potter-. Saluda con la cabeza.

-Christopher.- Le responde.

- ¿Lo olvidaste? Soy Christopher Clyde.

Por supuesto que no lo olvidé.- le retruca ligeramente ofendido-. ¡Sammy, tengo hambre!

Y juntos abandonan el pasillo.

-Te veías linda cubierta de mermelada.- Samantha gruñó como respuesta-. ¿De cuándo es esa fotografía?

No contesta por un segundo y James está seguro que lo ignorará, pero para su sorpresa escucha la voz suave de su amiga:

-No lo sé. ¿Cuánto tendría? Quizá unos cinco años. – James asiente mostrando su conformidad-. Estábamos de vacaciones. No me gusta la mermelada de naranja, y mamá dijo que no abriríamos otra hasta no acabarla.

-¿Comenzaste una guerra de mermelada sólo para acabarla?

-Parecía lógico en su momento.

-Basta ya, Sammy. Creo que me estoy enamorando de tu yo de cinco años.

La chica ríe ante la ocurrencia.

-¿Hablarás con tu madre?

-No.

-¿Con Nathaly?

-Tampoco.

-Sammy...

-Vamos, James! Saben que odio a los periodistas. Pero bien que entregaron la foto. Lo entiendo, para el lanzamiento de Nathaly es genial. La publicidad y la imagen que le otorga es perfecta. Modelo, sí. Pero con una familia, no una cualquiera. Realmente lo entiendo, sólo que a veces...

Deja de hablar y fija la vista en un punto inexistente del pasillo.

-¿Sólo que a veces...?- inquiere James. Es tan raro hablar con ella de esas cosas. Generalmente la charla sobre su familia se limita a un: Claro, mamá. Claro, papá. Ah, Nathaly. Jamás dice nada. Quizá con Amy hable más sobre el tema, pero ni él ni Theo han querido presionarla, lo único que saben es que prácticamente evita a su familia.

Pero la chica no le contesta y llegan al Gran Salón en silencio.

A los pocos minutos James ha olvidado todo y se encuentra muy contento de engullir todo lo que pueda; pero la felicidad dura poco o eso suele recitar Rose cuando le agarran los ataques de filosofía. Antes que pueda terminarse su tercera porción de tarta divisa a Theo entrando al Gran Salón.

A Theo arrastrando a una furiosa Amy.

Una furiosa Amy con un obstinado Theo sumándole una vengativa Samantha definitivamente no era un buen panorama.

¡Y sus padres se quejaban de él! ¡De él! Que al lado de esos tres que considera sus amigos es casi una persona normal. Está bien, deberíamos dejar de lado el hecho de que tenga cierta tendencia a destruir el contexto que lo rodea...pero bueno, son detalles.

Sammy pestañea dos veces cuando ve a Theo sienta (es decir, deja caer) sobre el asiento a Amy. La chica que generalmente empezaría con un monólogo se queda callada mirando fijamente a Theo.

Amy callada. Peligroso.

James interroga con la mirada a su amigo y este le contesta en un susurro:

-¡No me mires así! Era necesario alejarla de ese idiota.

-Oh, genial Theo. Ahora deberemos soportar a una inestablemente vengativa Samantha junto a una furiosa Amy. ¿No podías esperar?

-No. Es nuestro deber como honorables caballeros defender a las indefensas e ingenuas damas.

-Amy no es una indefensa dama- comenta Samantha con aire despreocupado.

Theo y James debieron saber desde un primer momento que sería imposible mantener una conversación en secreto con ellas dos cerca.

-Tendrías que haber visto como la miraba ese idiota. No quería ir a tomar el té y macitas con ella precisamente.-. Explica Theo con gesto desesperado.

-A Amy no le gustan las macitas.

-Samantha, no estás ayudando-. Le retruca.

La chica no le contesta y Amy sigue peligrosamente callada.

-Esta vez sí que te pasaste, amigo-. Dice James sin molestarse en bajar la voz, puesto que sabe que todos estarán escuchándolo.

-No es mi culpa. Pequeño Jimmy ¿Qué te han hecho? Son nuestras chicas, les dimos los mejores años de nuestra vida; no puede venir un cualquiera a quedarse con ellas y luego arrojarlas y romperles el corazón...Exijo la propiedad exclusiva de ser el tormento de cualquiera de estas dos.

-Exijo la propiedad exclusiva de mi persona- le contesta Samantha con voz divertida-. Ya sabes, siempre fue así, desde que tengo razón de ser.

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que eres un tremendo idiota. Un imbécil, un desconsiderado y un maldito cínico. Crees que puedes manejar mi voluntad a tu antojo y sólo porque nos conocemos hace añares. Pues no, no puedes hacerlo. La estaba pasando bien con Aidan. No tuviste porque demonios interrumpirnos de esa manera tan detestable, ni mucho menos traerme arrastrando por dos pasillos como si fuese una insana mental que no sabe caminar. Eres...eres..ya ni sé lo que eres.

Los tres ven como Amy se levanta luego de esas palabras.

-Eso fue leve para Amy, ¿Duró menos de unos cinco minutos? Debe de estar verdaderamente enojada, amigo.

-No fue mi culpa, ese chico es un idiota.

-Aidan es bastante agradable.

Antes que Theo pueda contestarle amablemente a la respuesta de Samantha,( que ¡Merlín! parece que hoy tiene ganas de perturbarlo) una melena pelirroja se aproxima hacia ellos.

-James- llama la voz de Lily-. Tu amigo ha espantado a medio curso de primero con sus gritos-. Informa con tranquilidad la menor de los Potter.

- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?

-Pues...¿No hiciste nada esta vez? Siempre tienes algo que ver.

-Tu hermano es inocente esta vez, toda la culpa ha sido de Theo.

-Sammy, hoy estás decidida a amarme- refunfuña el castaño- Que les pasa a las mujeres hoy. Primero aquella loca enojada conmigo por rescatarlas de las manos del impresentable de Aidan y luego tu. ¿Qué sigue? La liberación femenina o algo por el estilo...¡Que locura!

-La liberación femenina sucedió hace tiempo, Theo. Ahora votamos –le informa Lily mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Pequeño Jimmy. ¿Cómo permitimos que esto pasara?

-No pudimos evitarlo, sucedió antes que naciéramos. La culpa es de nuestros antepasados. Hombres débiles...

- ¿Cómo los soportas?- le pregunta Lily a Samantha.

- Tu padre me paga para ser su amiga. Y Theo viene en el combo.

- ¿Por qué a mi no me paga por ser su hermana?

- Porque yo ya estaba cuando tu llegaste. Bueno, ¿Quién va a ver como está Amy?

- Sammy. Es tu mejor amiga.

-Theo, fuiste quien la hizo enojar.

-Jimmy...

-Ni lo pienses. Yo cuido que Samantha no asesine a su familia, tu controla a la otra.

- Pero pequeño Jimmy...¡Ya sé! Lily, tu eres neutral. Decide.

- No. Por supuesto que no. La última vez que me metí en una de sus disputas...No quiero pasarme otro mes con crema de vainilla en el cabello. Son concientes que sus peleas suelen terminar en guerras de comidas por todo el Gran Salón.

- McGonagall me lo recuerda cada tres castigos, hermana.

- Pero pequeña Lily, entiende. Tenemos que rescatar a Amy de ese idiota.

-Aidan no es un idiota.

- Samantha deja de defender al idiota.

- ¿Quién es Aidan?- intercede la pequeña de los Potter.

- Un idiota.

- Jimmy, tu amigo se está volviendo repetitivo.

-Tendré que decirle a tu padre que aumente su paga ¿Qué opinas?

- Papá debería aumentarte la paga, realmente.

- Mi hermana y mi amiga confabuladas en mi contra. ¿Qué sigue?

- Ya te lo dije pequeño Jimmy, se nos fueron de las manos cuando comenzaron a votar.

El timbre puso punto final a la disputa y los cuatro se levantaron. Lily se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y salió hacia su clase. Sammy le dirigió una de esas miradas diabólicas a Theo y le murmuró:

-Yo que tu voy preparando mi discurso de perdón.

James se ríe ante eso y le dirige una mirada divertida a su amigo que sigue en sus trece y se niega a reconocer que suele ser un poco muy protector.

Samantha se adelanta, dejándolos solos.

-Tu me entiendes, ¿Verdad, pequeño Jimmy? Ese sujeto es un idiota.

-No va a ser el primer hombre que se acerque a Amy.

-Yo no tengo problemas con que los hombres se acerquen a Amy.

-Por supuesto. Por eso no mandaste a la enfermería a aquel Slytherin que se acercó a invitarla a Hogsmeade.

-Ya expliqué eso. Fue un error. Él se interpuso frente a mi hechizo. Creo que está más que claro que la culpa es de él. Además, eres mi amigo. Es tu deber moral defenderme.

-No. Mi deber moral es torturarte. Así que empezaremos. Estás celoso de Aidan Lekker. Completamente celoso y no sólo te conformas con eso si no que además estás dejando una imagen de un completo idiota. Cómo fue que dijo Amy...algo de un imbécil, un desconsiderado y un maldito cínico. Debo anotarlo.

-No estoy celoso.

-Claro, y yo odio los pasteles de chocolate y nuez.

-De verdad no estoy celoso. Pero Amy me estaba ignorando. ¡Le dije que nos fuéramos y no me escuchaba! ¡A mi! La conozco desde niño, tengo derecho sobre ella. ¡Todos los derechos! ¿Quién demonios dejó votar a las mujeres? Así empiezan...y no me mires con esa cara de consejero amoroso, no y reitero, no estoy celoso.

James rueda los ojos y le dirige una sonrisa.

-No lo diré. Si no quieres que te digas que estás celoso, no lo diré.- hace una pausa para agregarle un toque de dramatismo-. Lo único que diré es que eres un maldito desconsiderado. Irte por los caminos de los idiotas que babean tras una falda, teniendo tantas...Theo; ¿Cómo puedes dejarme solo? Pensé que estaríamos juntos por el fin de los tiempos. Mira que venir a enamo...

-Si aprecias tu vida, Potter. No lo digas.

-El chico que babea tras una única falta está susceptible.

-Y tu estás a punto de perder alguna extremidad del cuerpo o algo...

-Iríamos de bar en bar, noche tras noche disfrutando de todas de esas bellezas que están esperándonos. Ahora tendré que hacerme cargo de todas ellas yo solo.

-No te soporto.

-Claro, ellas estarán felices. Las mujeres suelen adorarme. ¿Ningún comentario mordaz? Estás perdiendo facultades.

Theo entra enojado a clase y James debe disculparse con la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por llegar tarde y en medio de un ataque de risa.

Y tendrá que pedirle disculpas a la profesora unas ocho veces más a lo largo de la clase, porque no puede contener la carcajada que surge de él; y es que ver a Amy lanzándole miradas asesinas a su amigo y a éste tratando de llamar su atención tirándole papelitos y a falta de resultados el libro completo de Defensa avanzada es demasiado para su autocontrol. Y mucho más cuando el capítulo dieciocho se desprende y va a parar a la nuca de Samantha que sin inmutarse, gira su varita y le da con un hechizo en pleno rostro. James no puede parar de reír ni cuando se ve en la obligación de acompañar a Theo a la enfermería.

No sabe de donde ha sacado a ese trío al que considera amigos. Aunque es conciente que no los cambiaría por nada del mundo. Está bien, él es el alborotador oficial de Hogwarts y Filch tiene un cajón dedicado a él solo con su expediente; sabe que McGonagall se desespera cada vez que debe llamarlo a su despacho y comprende además, que todos esperan que él arme el caos. Pero en los momentos donde no es el centro de atención y todo gira en torno a sus amigos él no puede sentirse más feliz.

Porque nada, absolutamente nada, se compara con esos tres tercos que exclaman venganza y se divierten arrojándose libros.

Amy ingresa a la enfermería y antes que Theo comente algo como que no puede vivir sin él, el Profesor Lombottong entra seguido de Sammy.

-Chicos...

-Podemos explicarlo profesor- Exclama James más por reflejo que por cualquier cosa.

-Sí. Podemos explicarlo, Theo es un idiota.

-No, Amy cariño. No has entendido. Aidan es el idiota.

Antes de la respuesta por parte de la castaña, Neville ríe.

-Ustedes no van a cambiar más.

-Llevo años diciéndole eso a mi padre, pero nunca quiere escucharme. ¿Quiere comunicárselo por favor?

-No creo que a Harry le haga gracia.

-Es que no tiene sentido del humor, profesor.

-James, dijiste que podías explicarlo. Te escucho.

-Eh...pues. Hay tantas cosas de las que hablar ¿Por qué concéntranos en mi? Luego dicen que soy egocéntrico. Hablemos de usted, profesor.

-James, quiero saber que pasó.

-Este colegio es demasiado cotilla.

-James...¿Cómo demonios llegaron a esta situación?

-Está bien, profesor. Está bien. Todo empezó hace siete años, iba caminando muy tranquilo por el pasillo del tren cuando alguien se interpuso en mi camino, resultó ser Theo que me presentó...

-Me refería, James, a como terminó Theo en la enfermería con un hechizo de Samantha en su rostro. No me refería, claro está a como se conocieron ustedes.

-Ah, ¡Eso! Bueno, es sencillo. A Sammy no le gusta que el mundo vea sus fotografías de bebé y salió corriendo y Amy la siguió y nos encontramos con...ahh...con...

-Aidan Lekker y Christopher Clyde.

-Clyde. Christopher Clyde. Lo tengo, lo tengo. En fin, nos encontramos con ellos y Amy comenzó a hablar con Aidan e ignoró a Theo y a Theo no le gusta que lo ignoren entonces hizo enfadar a Amy y como somos niños responsables nos dirigimos a clases, pero Amy seguía ignorando a Theo y como él es un pequeño niño consentido nunca descansa hasta lograr lo que quiere, entonces intentó arrojándole un libro.- hizo una pausa para su segunda cuota de dramatismo en el día-. Un capítulo se desprendió y le dio a Sammy, y como ella necesitaba practicar el hechizo deformante no encontró mejor objetivo que el rostro de Theo. Y como soy un niño muy bueno estoy acompañando a mis amigos en este difícil momento. Pero no tema por nosotros, profesor. Lograremos afrontar las dificultades y seguiremos siendo el adorable grupo que somos.

El Profesor Neville Lombottong abandonó la enfermería resignado a cambiar algo.

-Lo siento, Theo.

-No hay problema pequeña Sammy. Lo has perfeccionado desde la última vez.

-Gracias.

James mira a sus amigos y se prepara para consagrarse en el melodrama de la historia universal.

-Bueno, chicos. Es tiempo de los perdones. Amy pídele perdón a Theo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ignorarlo...

-Yo no voy a...

-Theo tu también le tienes que pedir perdón a Amy por interrumpir su charla.

-Pequeño Jimmy...

-Y quiero que Samantha le pida perdón a...

-¿y por qué demonios no pides perdón tu?- pregunta Sammy molesta.

-Porque esta vez yo no hice nada.

-Eso no es cierto...seguramente...Demonios. No hiciste nada.

James le guiña un ojo y se retira de la enfermería, pronto siente una mano pequeña que se cierra sobre su hombro. Los ojos grises de Samantha lo observan.

-No iba a interrumpir sus disculpas. Debemos darle su tiempo.

-Sammy, preciosa. Se conocen desde los cinco años. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitan?

-No sé, nunca me ha gustado mi mejor amigo. ¿Cuánto tarda una persona en darse cuenta de algo así?

-Y como crees que voy a saberlo. ¿Me has visto cara de enamorarme alguna vez? Merlín me libre de ser un idiota babeando tras una mujer.

-Merlín nos libre a todos- escuchan la voz de Lily desde atrás.

La pelirroja se les acerca y le da sus libros a su hermano.

-Llévalos.

-Claro. Siempre es un placer ser tu sirviente.- Replica con ironía.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Theo?

-¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de Theo?

-En mi curso hay una idiota enamorada de él. Todo el colegio sabe a estas alturas que está en la enfermería. Samantha, tu hechizo está siendo halagado por medio cuerpo estudiantil.

-¡Oh por el amor de Merlín! Fue un accidente- los Potter la miran de reojo-. Bueno, no precisamente un accidente, pero tampoco fue adrede, sería incapaz de lastimar a un amigo.

-No dijiste eso en Segundo, cuando me lanzaste con media biblioteca por una inocente broma.

-¿Qué te hizo el desconsiderado de mi hermano, Sammy?

-Convirtió mi redacción de pociones en un cerdo.

-Detalles-. James lanza un suspiro-. No es que quiera ser meloso y nada por el estilo. Pero Theo tiene cierta tendencia a los celos obsesivos respecto de Amy.

-¿Lo dice la persona que casi le rompió las piernas y le envió un vociferador al chico que intentó darme mi primer beso?

-Ese chico era un idiota. Ya me lo agradecerás.

-Pensé que el celoso de la familia es Albus-. Comenta Samantha pensativa.

-Lo es. Terriblemente celoso- .Afirma Lily-. James sólo interviene cuando es necesario. Además ese día estaba de un terrible humor y descargó su frustración con el pobre chico. Nunca le perdonó a Hugo que haya roto su escoba de juguete. Pobre Hugo.

-No debería haber tocado mi escoba de juguete. Es mía.

-Ya no la usabas.

-Sigue siendo mía.

-Eres un pequeño niño que jamás crecerás.

-Soy un pequeño niño que jamás crecerá pero está llevando tus libros, así que contrólate.

-Chicos, lamento interrumpir su hermosa charla familiar...

-Muy bien dicho, Sam- coincide Lily sin intenciones que le devuelvan sus libros-. Vamos al tema importante. He apostado por esos dos.

-Lily, ¿No te ha dicho papá que apostar es malo?

-Creo que mencionó algo, pero estaba ocupada ignorándolo contigo. Como sea, he apostado por esos dos. ¿Es posible que todo el colegio sea conciente de lo que ellos no?

-Al parecer -. Concuerda Samantha.

-Ya les dije, niñas. Es mejor ser un alma libre, al viento. Merlín me libre de morir de celos alguna vez. ¿Se imaginan? Depender de una sola persona, cuando hay tantas mujeres en el mundo dispuestas a adorarme.- James siente un escalofrío y se estremece. Luego, hace una mueca de asco.

-Merlín nos libre a todos, hermano. Tu enamorado. Pobre mujer.

-Se sentiría honrada.

-No va a tener por donde escapar.

-No quiero estar presente cuando eso ocurra. Lily, apoyo tu moción.

James despeina a Samantha como respuesta sólo para fastidiarla. La chica está por sacar la varita, pero con un rápido reflejo logra quedársela.

-Basta de hechizos deformantes por hoy, Sam. Te la devuelvo al final del día.

-Es mi varita, Potter.

-Y eres peligrosa con ella.

-Potter, te lo estoy advirtiendo...

-James. Mis libros, me esperan dos agobiantes horas de Adivinación donde encontraré la muerte unas quince veces en mi vida, aproximadamente.

James se despide de su hermana, mientras ésta se despide con la mano y les guiña un ojo.

- No lo olviden. He entrado a la apuesta. Logren que gane.

-0-0-0-

James sale del despacho de McGonagall. Quizá la idea de los gusanos voladores no ha sido lo más creativo posible, se recrimina. Un genio como él no puede usar recursos tan bajos.

Pero no es su culpa compartir Herbología con Ravenclaw, y en un lugar con macetas los gusanos parecían una herramienta bastante válida.

Y puede que quizá su puntería haya fallado un poco y le diera con los gusanos a Lekker y a...

¡Demonios! Otra vez.

Bueno, a ese.

Pero siempre es preferible un par de gusanos a soportar otro día con un Theo malhumorado. Su amigo es el mejor del mundo, pero definitivamente prefiere verlo sublimemente cínico a reducido a un manojo de mal humor.

* * *

Me duele el cuello de estar sentada mal. Mañana le pido masajes a mamá.

¿Escucharon? Dijeron en el noticiero que si dejas rw. disminuirá la capa de Ozono. Vamos, que es un tema que nos preocupa a todos. Haz un bien a la humanidad, deja un rw.

**Lita Black,**_ creo que Jimmy va a perjudicar seriamente mis calificaciones en la universidad. Y las de Dan también; por lo menos yo no escribo I LOVE THEO en medio de la carpeta de Derecho. No. Yo escribo los diálogos, directamente. Te quiero, amiga._


	6. Venta de Besos

**Disclaimer:** A esta altura de la historia deberían de haber notado que no soy Jotaká y que por lo tanto nada de todo esto me pertenece. No, soy una pobre niña que está loca. Claro, Jotaká también está loca. Pero a mi se me da por cantar el Rey León en clase, a ella por matar cachorritos adorables.

Antes que nada, miles y miles de perdones. Sé que me demoré horrores en actualizar, pero se me vinieron encima los finales de la facultad (por cierto, Lita aprobó todo! ¿a que se merece felicitaciones?) y me trabé para seguir escribiendo. Sé que no tengo perdón. Pero lo bueno es que estoy de vacaciones, eso significa más tiempo para escribir. Más Jimmy para todos.

* * *

Comienza a refrescar. El tiempo no está tan caluroso como meses atrás. Así que ahí está, debajo de un haya (no puede ni tiene por qué saber que ese árbol también era el preferido de su abuelo) con su mejor amigo que poco a poco comienza a adormecerse (tampoco tienen que saber que están en la misma posición que adoptaban dos jóvenes llamados James y Sirius).

Pero, volviendo al reporte metereológico: el suave viento les rozaba el rostro pero los débiles rayos de sol los animaban a seguir en esa posición, recostados sobre el árbol, observando al horizonte, con la certeza de estar en un momento de paz indiscutida y lo más importante...

Y qué demonios.

Se está aburriendo. Aburriendo mucho. Mucho, mucho, mucho. Es decir, está muy aburrido. Y se lo hará saber a Theo en la menor oportunidad. Es decir, ahora.

-Me aburro.

Theo no le contesta, pero James sabe que está despierto. Tampoco es que le importara mucho que estuviese dormido, pues lo despertaría.

-Me aburro-. Repite-. Me aburro mucho.

James casi puede ver como el castaño rueda los ojos aunque los lleve cerrados. Así que se incorpora y se acerca con sigilo.

-Me aburro-. Le grita, con toda la delicadeza que es capaz, en el oído.

Theo abre ligeramente un ojo y le pregunta en un bostezo:

-¿Hay alguna necesidad que destroces mi oído por ello?

James no le contesta y termina de sentarse correctamente. Pasan unos segundos en silencio hasta que pregunta:

-¿Vamos a saludar al Calamar Gigante?

-Fuimos hace una hora-. Responde Theo con tranquilidad.

-¿Si embarramos los pasillos?

-Lo hicimos ayer.

-¿Destornillamos las arañas para que caigan en medio de la clase?

-La semana pasada.

-¿Les escondimos las túnicas a los Slytherin?

-En efecto. También lo hicimos ayer.

-Demonios. ¿Mezclamos los libros de la biblioteca?

-James-. Theo lo mira condescendientemente-. Dejamos de hacer eso a los trece. Creímos que habíamos madurado.

-¿Tenemos una regresión a la infancia?

-Seguramente. Pero no pienso pasar el día revolviendo libros.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé!- exclama poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa gigantesca en el rostro-. Vendamos a Albus. Alguien debe quererlo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás venderlo ahora cuando no pudiste a los doce? Te recuerdo que ahora él tiene dieciséis, sabe defenderse mejor que a los once.

Pero James no lo escucha y comienza a caminar pensativo, como maquinando algo.

-Alguien debe de necesitar un Albus. ¿Cuánto dinero sacaríamos con él? No pido una fortuna, sé que está averiado...

- Estás perdiendo facultades, pequeño Jimmy. Antes tenías mejores ideas- .Theo observa a su amigo que sigue sacando números con los dedos como imaginando la ganancia con la venta de su hermano menor-. ¿Les cambiamos el jugo de Calabaza por Poción del Sueño a los Ravenclaw?- intenta.

James levanta la vista un segundo y pestañea, como intentando entender de que habla el otro. Luego sonríe, sonríe mucho, con esa sonrisa de costado que nunca presagia nada bueno.

-¡Lo tengo!-. Exclama-. Venderemos besos.

-¿Besos?- pregunta un atónito Theo.

-Sí. Besos. Nos llenaríamos de oro. Las mujeres pagan por estar conmigo, y tu tampoco eres tan feo.

-¿Quieres que ponga una caseta en el que diga: James y Theo te dan un beso por dos Sickles?

Los ojos de James relampaguean con diversión y Theo se le une con una carcajada.

Media hora después, ya están establecidos.

Debajo del mismo haya, con una colorida caseta y un cartel de anuncio se disponen a complacer a la fila de mujeres que están esperando.

James y Theo se observan un segundo a los ojos y sonríen con seguridad.

La tarde está mejorando considerablemente.

-0-0-0-

Samantha sabe que la tranquilidad no dura para siempre, por eso cuando escucha los pasos acelerados bajando por la escalera suspira con resignación.

- ¡Sam! He terminado de contestarle la carta a mamá-. Le informa Amy, y teniendo en cuenta que escribe como habla, la contestación de la carta le ha llevado un largo tiempo-. ¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿Por qué nunca están cuando se los necesita? Seguramente estarán metiéndose en problemas, no es que no disfrute cuando ellos hacen algo indebido; le pone azúcar a la vida...pero una comienza a pensar que con diecisiete años madurarán un poco. No quiero presentarles a mis hijos a ese par de irresponsables. ¿Te imaginas? Hijo, él es el tío James. Tampoco podría dejarlo en mano de ninguno de ellos. James lo incitaría a volar incluso antes de aprender a gatear, y Theo seguramente le enseñaría a hacer mi vida un infierno. No, definitivamente tenemos que lograr que maduren. ¿Cómo haces para que alguien madure? ¿Le echas agua? No, supongo que no. Los chicos se bañan, de eso doy fe. ¿Has notado que cada vez que sale de la ducha Jimmy tiende a bostezar unas cinco veces y que Theo se echa un perfume distinto al que se coloca por las mañanas?

Samantha alza los ojos y parpadea.

-Me he perdido luego de la primera pregunta.

- ¿Dónde están los chicos?

-Creo.

Amy le guiña un ojo a su amiga y la incita a levantarse del sillón. Samantha lo deja a regañadientes y juntas salen de la torre en busca de esos dos a los que consideran sus amigos.

-0-0-0-

James y Theo observan la larga fila de mujeres que se extienden desde ellos hacia los jardines del castillo. ¡El negocio es un éxito! Han tenido un sólo inconveniente y fue una niña de primero que se desvaneció luego del beso que había comprado.

¿Cuántas serían? Unas doscientas. No, doscientos cincuenta. ¿Cómo no había pensando en eso antes? Era un genio. Un hombre de negocios.

Amy arrastraba a Samantha por los jardines. Porque Amy no caminaba como la gente decente, no...ella debía correr; o por lo menos así lo veía Samantha.

-¿Qué es eso, Sam?

Samantha observa hacia donde la chica señala.

- ¿Regalan algo?- propone dudosa.

Pero antes que alguna pueda llegar a ningún tipo de solución, una voz dolorosamente familiar llega hacia sus oídos, amplificada mágicamente.

- ¡VAMOS MUJERES! ¡ACÉRQUENSE! NO SE PUEDEN PERDER ESTA OPORTUNIDAD.

La mirada verde de Amy se instala dudosa sobre el rostro de Sammy y esta se ve en la obligación de confirmarlo.

-Ha sido James. Sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Ese fue mi hermano?

Entonces las chicas se voltean para observar a Albus Potter que se acerca sonriente intentando ver por encima del tumulto de mujeres que se alojaban en los terrenos.

-Sí. Era James-. Le confirma Amy

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-No tengo idea, quizá...

Pero Amy se interrumpe porque la voz de Jimmy vuelve a retumbar sobre ellos:

-¡NO SE PIERDAN LA OPORTUNIDAD! POR SÓLO Sickles PODRÁS SER BESADA POR ALGUNO DE NOSOTROS. ¡ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!

Amy abre los ojos con sorpresa y sus orbes verdes chocan con las de Albus que pestañea repetidamente incrédulo.

-Están locos-. Murmura Amy con la voz afectada por la sorpresa. Y sin pronunciar nada más intenta colarse en la fila de mujeres que persiste en los terrenos.

Albus, que desea más que nunca ser hijo único, le dirige una sonrisa de disculpa a Samantha que sigue estupefacta.

-¿Cómo demonios terminé siendo su amiga?-. Le pregunta compungida.

-Y eso que tu tuviste elección...ya sabes, yo nací así. Siendo su hermano-. Le tiende la mano a la chica que sigue en su sorpresa y la incita a caminar- Vamos. Veamos que es esta locura.

Logran llegar junto a Amy no sin antes recibir un par de insultos y hasta algunos intentos de hechizos por parte de las féminas que realizaban la fila frente a la caseta.

Theo es el primero en divisarlos.

-Oh, pequeño Jimmy. Mira a quién ha traído el viento.

James se voltea con una sonrisa en el rostro que disminuye de un golpe al verlos.

-Lo siento. No voy a besar a ninguna de ustedes dos. Cuestiones de principios. Albus, no debiste traerlas, no es lugar para ellas.

Su hermano le dirige una sonrisa tranquila mientras agita los brazos en señal de disculpa.

-Perdone usted, mi majestad. No volverá a ocurrir.

James le mantiene la mirada a su hermano como culpándolo de la situación, sin detenerse a pensar que el que está en actitud reprobable es él.

-Ustedes están locos-. Los reprocha Amy con el dedo índice apuntándolos en una pose que no tiene nada que envidiar a la de Molly Weasley-. Esto es una tremenda locura. Superaron todas mis expectativas. ¡Y no me sonrían como si fuese un halago! Esto es inmoral... ¿Quién pagaría por besarlos?

Los chicos se encogen de hombros y con gente inocente les responden con un descarado: "Ellas"

Amy le dirige una mirada espantosamente peligrosa a las chicas que siguen tras ellos.

-Sigue sin tener sentido. ¿¡Vender besos!?

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Nadie quiere comprar un Albus. Todos se escapan de ti, hermano.

Entonces Amy parece no soportar más al idiota que tiene por amigo y tomándolos del brazo los aleja de los jardines.

-0-0-0-

James Sirius Potter es una persona orgullosa de sus logros. No le da vergüenza en admitir que generalmente, por ser modesto y no decir siempre, se encuentra orgulloso de todo lo que hace y consigue.

Sobretodo si lo consigue con sudor de su frente.

Así que no le importa mucho ni siente pena cuando todos en el gran Comedor lo alaban junto con Theo por la hazaña de los jardines.

Las chicas los observan adorándolos y la población masculina pese a la envidia deben reconocerle el mérito.

Sólo un pequeño grupo no parece estar de acuerdo con su micro emprendimiento. McGonagall, Albus, Lily, alguna que otra chica correcta, algún que otro chico prefecto y por supuesto: Amy y Samantha.

Pero, para ser justos con la verdad, a Jimmy no le importa. Le gusta ser el centro de atención, vive para eso.

Y se lo gana a pulmón. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser el hijo de...es James Sirius, un nuevo individuo.

Se deja caer frente a las chicas que lo miran de reojo demostrando su inconformidad frente al proyecto de ventas. Amy, por sobretodo.

-Vamos, Amy. Quita esa cara.- le sonríe James con petulancia.

-No se me da la gana-. Le contesta de malos modos-. No puedo creerlo, realmente son increíbles y no, reitero, no es un halago. Eso ha sido humillar a todo el género femenino. Nunca creí que viviera para ver semejante bajeza por parte de las de mi especie. Pagar por que la besen a una, debe de ser lo más inmoral que he escuchado en mi vida....

-Amy, cállate.

-Theo, no interrumpas.

-Te interrumpiré lo que quiera.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

Samantha eleva sus ojos grises de la tostada que con meticulosidad prepara y observa al par que no para de discutir y que ahora se recriminan cosas como: "Tu me empujaste aquella vez, a los seis años." Suelta un bufido por lo bajo, imperceptible para cualquiera menos para Jimmy que la conoce lo suficiente para saber que está divirtiéndose aunque lo oculte. La chica consulta su reloj y se dirige hacia el par de "niños incorregibles" que siguen recriminándose cosas y muy despacio les dice:

-Faltan veinte minutos para el inicio de clases. Deberían irse o no llegarán.

Theo y Amy suspenden la disputa y recogen sus cosas con rapidez. Se despiden con un gesto de mano murmurando insultos contra Adivinación.

James le sonríe a Sammy y le dice con una sonrisa:

-Es una suerte no tener que caminar tanto como ellos.

-Si no hubiesen hecho la apuesta no cursarían Adivinación.

-Cierto. Pero, ¿Entonces, cómo me divertiría?-. Le retruca con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro-. La apuesta fue sublime.

Samantha se limita a sonreírle y ambos se remontan a 2º año cuando la apuesta de Theo y Amy los sentenció a ambos a cursar Adivinación, aún en contra su voluntad.

Realmente no recordaban por qué lo habían hecho. Ni siquiera recuerdan cómo había empezado todo. Lo único que quedó en la memoria del grupo fue que Theo perdió la apuesta y su castigo a cumplir era elegir Adivinación el año entrante.

La sorpresa fue cuando Amy declaró que ella también la escogería, aún habiendo ganado.

"Si Theo va a predecir nuestro futuro es bueno que alguien lo controle" había dicho en aquel entonces. Y pese a que se quejaban con frecuencia, nadie podía negar que se divertían en la clase pronosticando la muerte de todos y gritando cosas como: "Oh! No! He perdido mi ojo interior...si alguien lo ha visto avíseme! Es redondito, color claro...ya sabe, como un ojo. "

James y Samantha, en cambio, habían escogido Runas Antiguas. De Samantha nadie se sorprendió, la chica amaba eso y tenía una habilidad especial para identificarlas y traducir textos especialmente difíciles. James, por el contrario, causó un revuelo increíble al dar a conocer su decisión. Es que nadie se imaginaba al primogénito de los Potter sentado entre diccionarios de Runas, trabajando arduamente.

Pero los había sorprendido a todos.

Sacude la cabeza alejando los recuerdos de años anteriores y vuelve a enfocar la vista sobre la chica que desconfiada alza una ceja y lo mira interrogante.

-Nada. Pensaba. Vamos, Sammy-. Dice al tiempo que se incorpora y extiende una mano para despeinarla-. Se nos hace tarde.

El trayecto hacia el aula de Runas lo hacen tranquilos. James sabe que no necesita hablar para llenar espacios con Samantha, al contrario de Amy que siempre tendrá algo para decir.

Para cuando llegan a destino se extrañan de no ver nadie dentro del aula. James lee la nota pegada en la puerta.

-Peeves ha hecho de las suyas-. Le informa riendo a Samantha-. Ha infectado el aula y hasta que no saquen el agradable aroma que persiste se suspenden las clases que se dictan en ella.

- ¿Estamos libres?-. Pregunta la chica alejándose sutilmente de la puerta como con miedo de llegar a sentir el aroma que la mente retorcida de James califica de agradable.

-Al parecer. Esto es genial, la tarde libre. Podríamos....espera-. James sigue leyendo la nota con cara de hastío-. McGonagall ha designado un aula nueva para no perder las clases. Cuarto piso, ala Este.

-¿Cuarto piso? ¿Ala Este?-. Samantha lo observa como si se hubiese puesto a bailar la Conga-. ¡Eso es en el otro extremo del castillo!

-Sí. A McGonagall no le importan nuestros pies cansados, ella únicamente piensa en no suspender la clase. Desconsiderada-. De pronto observa su reloj-. ¡Sammy! ¡Tenemos diez minutos para llegar!

Así que de pronto se vieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para llegar temprano a clase. Cuando habían recorrido menos de trescientos metros James se vio en la necesidad de detenerse para observar a Samantha que se había quedado rezagada y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Sammy-. La llamó, pero la chica no parecía escucharlo. Por el contrario parecía muy ocupada intentando captar todo el aire que le fuese posible para dirigirlo a sus pulmones. James la observó, tenía una mano en el pecho que alzaba y bajaba a una velocidad alarmante, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, los ojos abiertos de par en par y el cabello revuelto. James rió-. Sammy, cariño. Parece que acabas de salir de una maratón.

Pareció como si ella quisiera contestarle, pero el esfuerzo la superó y terminó recostándose contra la pared.

-Tu estado físico es un asco, Sam.

-Cá...cá...llate.

-Llegaremos tarde-. Le recuerda James con una sonrisa de complacencia que poco le gustó a Samantha.

-Vete...sin mi. No...no puedo más.

-Debería entrenarte como al equipo de Quidditch. Estás hecha un completo desastre.

-No me interesa el deporte. Gracias.

-¿Y si algún día necesitas salir corriendo?

-No puedo hablar-. Aún tenía los labios resecos-. Cállate.

James rió una vez más y fijó su vista en la chica.

-¿Por qué me miras así? Oh, no. No, no, no. – Samantha intentó alejarse, pero el chico fue más veloz. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba cargada sobre el hombro de James que, esquivando sus golpes e ignorando con una destreza admirable sus gritos, siguió corriendo hasta el cuarto piso.

James sabía que Sammy estaría enfadada toda la tarde y quizá un poco más, la gente los observaba curioso y él no podía parar de reír por los intentos fallidos de la chica por librarse de él.

Llegaron al salón con el tiempo justo. James fue lo suficientemente caballeroso como para bajar a la chica en su asiento, cosa que despertó los murmullos y miradas de todos los que estaban dentro del recinto.

Samantha ni siquiera intentó pegarle. A James se le antojó que se veía adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas, esta vez de vergüenza y no de esfuerzo. No pudo contenerse, y volvió a despeinarla, lo que hizo reír entre murmullos a la clase.

-No es mi culpa que tu estado físico sea desastroso-. Le recordó con un murmullo sobre su oído-. Es un honor que nos haya elegido como transporte, no dude en volver a utilizar Transportes Jimmy. A todas horas y en todo lugar. Descuentos exclusivos para niñas bonitas-. Le guiñó un ojo y James estuvo seguro que si Samantha no lo asesinó en ese mismo instante fue por la llegada de la profesora.

La clase comenzó como siempre, y la profesora hizo las debidas aclaraciones sobre la intervención de Peeves. Por extraño que parezca, y contra todas las apuestas, James no molestaba en clase, no, mucho al menos.

Se concentró en la lección del día y advirtió con satisfacción que Sammy se encontraba sumida en su mundo de runas antiguas y prácticamente había olvidado su peculiar manera de entrar al salón.

Cada tanto Clarissa, una Ravenclaw de Séptimo le miraba. Lo extraño era la manera en la que lo hacía, casi parecía estar furiosa y James se preguntó por qué.

Cada tanto él y Clarissa salían, nada de compromisos. Un par de besos por allí y algún que otro encuentro en pasillos desiertos y luego volvían a su vida habitual. Jimmy levantó la vista y le guiñó un ojo cuando ella volvió a posar su mirada sobre la de él.

-Sammy, ¿me prestas una pluma?-. La chica se la dio sin dar muestras de estarlo escuchando verdaderamente, lo que le confirmó a James que se había olvidado de sus ganas de asesinarlo-. Gracias, Sam.

-Si no te aniquilo es porque la estúpida de tu noviecita Ravenclaw nos está mirando y me delatará frente a la profesora, no creas que lo he olvidado.

James hizo un gesto con el rostro y siguió la conversación:

-Dicen que el resentimiento hace que te vuelvas vieja.

-Entonces es una suerte que no me preocupe por esas cosas.

- ¿Aceptarás mi propuesta?

- ¿La de tirarte por un acantilado? Con gusto.

-La de entrenarte.

Samantha apartó la vista del libro de texto por primera vez en los cincuenta minutos de clase y le dijo espantada:

-Estás loco. No me interesa, James. Gracias. Pero realmente estoy bien.

-¿Y si vas por la calle y un tipo intenta robarte?

-Lo embrujo. No necesito correr, soy bruja. ¿Recuerdas?

Pero James no parecía escucharla y estaba murmurando cosas como: seguridad de niñas indefensas, prohibición para caminar de noche sola por la calle, algo de avisar a los padres, la fomentación del deporte y algunas cosas más que le dieron la pauta a Samantha para volver a ignorarlo. Después de todo no era su culpa que el pobre chico estuviera loco.

Dirigió su mirada por primera vez donde la Ravenclaw los observaba con el ceño fruncido, Sammy rodó los ojos y bufó. Gracias al lindo espectáculo que había brindado James entrándola sobre los hombros debería soportar una clase bajo el escrutinio minucioso de Clarissa, lo cual iba a ser insoportable.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, cada vez que James dejaba a una de sus conquistas éstas se empecinaban en hacerle la vida imposible a ella y a Amy, como si tuviesen la culpa de que el chico sea un casanova.

Aunque claro, Clarissa siempre había sido diferente. Nunca había sido de esas que acorralaban a James en los pasillos y mucho menos las que rogaban por un beso de él (tampoco lo compraban), simplemente le coqueteaba con inocencia. Samantha hizo memoria. Bueno, quizá sin tanta inocencia. Pero entre ambos tenían una especie de acuerdo tácito en el que sabían que en cuanto estuviesen aburridos empezarían de nuevo ese juego de coqueteo sensual.

Por supuesto, tampoco había que subestimar la habilidad de la Ravenclaw para tener a James cada vez que lo quería. Samantha deseó que la chica dejara de observarlos para volver a concentrarse en la clase. Hizo un mohín con la boca cuando se percató de que no tenía idea que había pedido la profesora.

-Hay que traducir el texto de la página 327 y luego transcribirlo en runas del segundo periodo del gobierno del Elfo de la dinastía Fronda III-. Le susurró James en el oído, sin que ella se lo preguntara-. Presta más atención, Sam. No siempre estaré para salvarte.

-Oh, yo no sé que haría sin mi caballero andante. Ni lo pienses-. Lo frena antes que James extienda su mano para despeinarla.

Y la clase transcurre con normalidad. Cuando termina, a Samantha no le asombra que James ya haya recogido todo a una velocidad alarmante y esté de pie, esperándola. Realmente no sabe como lo hace, pero para cuando la campana suena James siempre tiene todo dentro de la mochila, incluso si segundos antes se encontraba envuelto en un caos de libros, tinteros y pergaminos. Lo que le molesta un poco es que Clarissa aún no se ha retirado y se los queda viendo.

-James-. Llama despacio. El chico gira su vista hacia ella y le sonríe mientras se acerca a ella. Samantha rueda los ojos y se repite mentalmente que la culpa es de ella por no haber escapado del compartimiento del Expreso Hogwarts cuando se dio cuenta que estaban todos locos de remate.

Guarda las cosas con tranquilidad, sin apurarse y sin retrasarse a propósito. Cuando termina, observa a James que ríe mientras Clarissa dice algo por lo bajo y le recorre el pecho con el dedo. Bien, podía ir e interrumpirlos y quedar como una idiota o simplemente podía irse y quedar como una resentida. Genial, no había opción posible.

Algún día destrozaría a James. Realmente, lo haría.

Antes que lograra decidir si quedarse o irse, Clarissa había levantado sus ojos, la había observado fijamente y murmurado algo a James que Samantha logró interpretar como: "Hasta luego", con un beso breve en los labios que daba a entender que pronto habría una continuación.

James se acercó a Samantha con una sonrisa libertina imposible de borrar en los labios y juntos salieron hacia el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala en Común se encontraron a Theo tirado en el suelo llorando en un ataque de risa y a Amy que lo veía ceñuda por encima del sillón, con los brazos cruzados.

Parecía que el resto de los estudiantes que se encontraban allí no le prestaban atención, James supuso que era la costumbre de ver a esos dos peleando.

-¡James!-. Exclamó Theo desde el suelo y suelta otra carcajada-. Tienes que escuchar esto. Es genial. ¡Sencillamente genial!

-¿Qué es lo que debo escuchar, Theo?-. James se acerca con la mirada curiosa.

-¡PEQUEÑO FUEGO!

-¿Fuego?.- pregunta Samantha parpadeando y girando levemente la cabeza como asegurándose que nada se estuviese incendiando en ese mismo instante.

-El idiota. ¡Se llama pequeño fuego!

James, que empezaba a comprender de que iba el asunto levantó sus ojos hacia Amy que seguía maldiciendo a Theo por lo bajo.

-Aidan es un nombre precioso-. Sentenció la chica, Theo soltó otra carcajada-. No es mi culpa que tu no lo sepas apreciar. Para que sepas, me parece que tiene un aura mágica a su alrededor. No es mi culpa que Theo se un nombre vulgar. Aidan, es un nombre precioso aunque tu no quieras verlo, y no entiendo por qué te ríes de él.

-Porque se debe ser idiota para llamarse 'pequeño fuego'. Simplemente por eso.

James contiene la risa.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?-. Le pregunta a su amigo.

Theo suelta otra carcajada y Amy le responde entre dientes.

-Por la clase de adivinación, algo sobre que tu nombre marca tu destino.

-Eso es mucho más interesante todavía-. Retruca Theo-. ¡Quiere decir que el idiota terminará prendiéndose fuego!

-Ustedes trabajan arduamente-. Suspira Samantha, incorporándose-. Me voy a almorzar-. Les informa mientras les guiña un ojo y se dirige a la salida. Amy la sigue, no sin antes pisarle de manera accidental la mano a Theo, que en vez de quejarse vuelve a reír.

-Vamos, incorpórate-. Le ordena James una vez que las chicas han dejado la Sala en Común-. Amy estará de mal humor todo el día por tu pequeña broma.

-No pude contenerme. ¡Pequeño fuego!-. Le repite como si eso explicara todo.

-Sammy también estará de mal humor.

-¿Samantha? ¿Qué le has hecho, pequeño Jimmy?

-Nada. Sólo le di una pequeña ayudita para llegar temprano a clase-. Theo lo mira curioso pero al ver que James no tiene intenciones de continuar se resigna y suspira cansado:

-Las dos enojadas....tendremos una noche larga y tediosa.

-Tu tendrás una noche larga y tediosa-. Le sonríe James.

-¿Y tú?

-Clarissa.

-¿Saldrás con Clarissa?-. Le pregunta Theo-. Vaya, eres un hombre que la pasa mal, sin lugar a dudas-. James sonríe arrogantemente-. ¿Esta noche? Cuando Amy y Samantha querrán matarme. Eres cruel.

-Fue idea de ella, dijo que hace tiempo que no teníamos nada. Así que ya sabes, quéjate con ella.

- Ah claro, y como ella te necesitaba vas a dejarme con las dos convertidas en Basiliscos para que hagan lo que quieran con tu amigo. Sigue siendo tu culpa -Theo se sienta y luego pregunta intrigado-. ¿Hace mucho que no hablas con ella?

- La saludo cada vez que me la cruzo en los pasillos.

- No me refiero a ese hablar. Me refiero a H-A-B-L-A-R.

-Theo, lo dices como si fuese a lo único que nos dedicáramos.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Que descuido de mi parte! Olvidé que cada vez que sales con Clarissa discuten sobre política internacional, el después de la muerte y realizan campañas para salvar el medio ambiente.

-Lo siento, no recuerdo dónde dice que tengo que darte detalles sobre mis encuentros con Clarissa.

-Merlín me libre, no quiero saber nada de esos detalles. Sólo me parecía raro que quisiera salir esta noche, sin nada previo. Generalmente se pasan días haciéndose ojitos (asqueroso, por cierto) en los pasillos antes de esos detalles que no me interesan.

- No lo sé-. Le contesta James pensativo-. Me llamó, me acerqué, hablamos de cosas sin sentido como siempre, 'Qué cómo estás', 'muy bien, gracias' y ese estilo de cosas y luego dijo algo como que la tenía abandonada.

-¿Celosa? Tienes un verdadero talento para esto, James Sirius.

James ríe antes de contestarle por el uso de su nombre completo por parte de Theo.

-¿De quién? Con Clarissa no tenemos nada, no puede ponerse celosa de nadie.

Theo frunce el ceño pensando y luego lanza un suspiro.

-Pues tú disfruta la noche, yo me encargo de las dos princesas que tenemos como amigas.

- Solito te buscaste que Amy se enfadara.

-Lo acepto. De Amy soy culpable, ya sabes...es mi deber en esta vida. Pero que Sammy quiera matarme, no es mi culpa.

-La culpa es de ella por tener un estado físico que da asco.

-¿Estado físico? James, dime por favor que no le has dicho que está gorda. Sé que tiene debilidad por los bizcochos de chocolate. Pero la regla número uno es jamás, nunca jamás, decirle gorda a una mujer.

James rueda los ojos.

-Vamos a almorzar, Theo. Tengo hambre.

-Y yo que pensé que sacrificarías tu apetito por tu mejor amigo.

- Sé que lo soy todo para ti, pero ya sabes...debo alimentarme.

-Vamos pequeño Jimmy. Esta noche harás ejercicio.

-¿Te dije que Samantha necesita ejercicio? Podrían asaltarla y ella no lograría salir corriendo.

-Espero que Clarissa arregle tus neuronas incoherentes, amigo-. Suspira Theo con cansancio.

James sigue a Theo por el retrato de Señora Gorda y camino al Gran Salón se le ocurre pensar que quizá Clarissa había actuado rara esa mañana. Y quizá si estuviese algo celosa. La pregunta era de quién.

* * *

Bueno, ya saben. Ahora ustedes me dicen lo que quieren. Alguna duda? Ideas? Comentarios? Qué les pareció Clarissa?

Aidan verdaderamente significa pequeño fuego.

Perdonen realmente por la tardanza. y Perdón a Sol que no le contesté el rw anterior.

Ahora me despido.

Dejen rw o la zorra de Sociedad me reclamará y tendré que rendirlo de nuevo y ustedes se quedarán sin Jimmy (?). Tengo tanta culpa que ni amenazarlos puedo.

Gracias hermana. Te amo con todo mi corazón de piedra. Y te felicito por el Secundario.

**Lita Black,** _y quiero cantar miiiiiiiiiii Buenooooos Aireeeeeeeeeees Queridoooooooooo antes del amanecer. Perdón, estaba escuchando música._


End file.
